NOt another HOle!
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Jesters passes out and they take her to the hospital in the mean time barf bags time comes to an end but the one person he wants to see isnt there. What will Jester do when she finds out hes gone. pleasem RR
1. camp green lake

I do not own any of the holes characters except mine J

And sorry if this sucks its my first holes fic . and im not that familiar with it.  Ive never read the book but my best friend showed me the movie and I loved it so . J hopefully this sounds good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jamie Madden and Erica Stetsker, Please rise. I sentenced you two to 2 years at Camp Green Lake"  the gravel fell down and that's what started the second half of my hated life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "hey sorry I got you into this mess"  Jamie said looking over at her best friend.

"eh I needed a little adventure" Erica smiled slightly.

"I bet your parents hate me now."  Jamie looked down at her hands.

"Naw they understand why you did it.  I think they are just mad that I was with you and we were caught" 

They both shrug.

"Hey Jamie check out that donkey"

            Jamie looks back to where Erica was looking and frowns.  

"I don't see no donkey"

"ya.. whered it go.  Some guy was walking with it..but they aint there no more."

"hmm I think your seeing things.  Hasn't even been a month since you become a criminal and your already dillusional." Jamie smirks pushing Erica playfully.

"Hey watch it." She grins and pushes Jamie back.

            The bus stops and the They get off waving away the dust that had gathered around the bus.  Actually, as they looked around, they noticed that it was nothing but dust.  There was a camp, but no lake.  

"hey Erica, do you think maybe it was suppose to be dust bowl.  And they accidentally assoiciated bowl with water and got lake.  Although I don't know how they got green unless they saw it on their way here. What about you?"

            When she didn't answer Jamie looked at her "Hey Erica"

            Erica was staring at a bunch of guys.  Jamie pushes her.  "Earth to Erica take me to your leader."

            Erica blinks shaking her head.

            "Jamesey theres something wrong with this picture."

            "like what?" Jamie raises a brow.

            "we are the only girls!" she said turning to Jamie.

Jamie shrugs. "alright more guys for the pickin" she said smirking.

Erica rolls her eyes.  "You know how uncomfortable this is goin to be. Hopefully we don't have to share a tent with them."

Just then the cop guys comes and leads them to a office type place to see some ugly dude sitting behind a desk eating sunflower seeds.  

            "Erica Stetsker and Jamie Madden.  As you will find out, you are the only girls on this camp, but that doesn't mean anything.  You will dig like everyone else.  There are a few rules.  One being, My name is Mr. Sir and you will address me as Mr. Sir at all times.  If there is a problem where you forget or slip.  Consequences will be payed severely.  Another is that yoru hole must be 5' by 5' your shovel is your measuring tool and don't make the warden made."  After he finished he studied the girls.  Erica had a worried look on her face and Jamie had a huge grin. 

            "is there there something amusing to you, Miss"

Jamie shook her head. "nope im enjoyin myself already…. Mr. Sir" she grinned.

Mr. Sir narrowed his eyes at her.  "another thing you will learn quickly. Being a smart ass is like signing your death bed"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~well what do ya think??


	2. meet the guys

Thanks you x0xTrinityx0x for your review. Lol yes Jamie is really a smart ass.  Well at least I'm trying to get her to be that way. Lol thinking things and getting them out on paper or computer is two different things. Lol anyways. Hehe thanks again.

Thanks brookey. Lol  yes you are in this story and don't make fun of how I spell things the spell checker didn't pick it up and I didn't even see that lol.. so don't make the warden MAD lol or the GAVEL will fall lol ok im done really . hehe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we received our lovely fashionable orange jumpers and black boots, a short hick looking guy came up to us. 

            "Hi my name is Dr. Pendanski.  I just want you to know that just because what you did was bad, doesn't make you a mad person.  Now you two are assigned to D-tent.  Ill show you the place.  There's the showers, the wreck room, and the rest of the places."  He said while he gave them a tour.  Jamie nudged Erica as they passed some guys who were eyeing them.  Erica started to blush.   Just then 3 guys stepped out of the D-tent.  The first one was a big African American guy, between them was a tall kid with a hat on, no shirt, wearing his orange jumper around his waist, and a tooth pick I his mouth.  The guy on the other end was a lean African American kid with glasses, wearing a wife beater.  Jamie grinned noticing his muscular arms.  She nudged Erica and saw that she was staring at the guy in the middle.  

            "hey ya maw ya bringin us fresh meat?" the boy in the middle drawled in his hick accent.

            "Girls this is Theodore, Alan, and Rex." 

            "Aw mom you know that aint my name.  Its Arm Pit."  The big guys said.

            "Yay and my names X-Ray and this is Squid." 

            "Ya ya Whatever.  I prefer to call you by the names society will recognize you with.  Boys this here is Jamie and Erica."

            "Maw why they givin us Girls" Squid asked.

Jamie frowned crossing her arms.  "Hey I thought we fit in quite nicely seein as how I don't see to many men around here."

Ericas eyes widened and she nudged Jamie "shh.."

Squid narrowed his eyes at Jamie and took a step towards her. "what exactly are you implyin girl"

Jamie tilted her head to look up at him, well she had to tilt it quite a bit seein as how she was a tad under 5'' and this guys was kinda tall.  "I hope your not saying you can't even understand something a 5th grader would"

"Alright alright Cool down.  Rex I'd like you to show these two ladies around, You can be their mentor." Dr. Pendanski said and walked away.

Jamie and Squid were still staring each other down. "Ladies ha." He scoffed and let Arm Pit pull him away.  "you best watch yerself"

Erica tugs at Jamies arm "Hey I cant believe you just did that.  We have to stay with those guys ya know."  

Jamie shrugged and looked at X-ray.  "Alright leader, where we headed."

X-ray shook his head. "Ya know.  I am envisioning that your future here is not gonna be a happy one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So Jamie, what do you think about that Squid kid?" Erica asked when they were alone on the tent.

Jamie shrugged.  "Well  I think that with having to dig holes all day, he'd have put some of that baby fat into more muscles" she grinned. 

Erica shook her head. "Well we cant be picky now can we.  No really .. I think hes cute."

Jamie grins and throws her pillow at her. "Well then ask him out."

Erica laughed and caught the pillow.  "You know I cant do that.  I can barely talk when I'm near him."

            "Then I guess you'll never get to go out with him."

            "Jamie, I was wondering if youd talk to him for me.  Ya know find out if he might like me"

Jamies eyes widen.  "You would really trust me to talk to that Hole digger who lacks a sense of humor."

Erica gave her puppy dog eyes "Please, for me"

            "Aww jeez, Arlight. Fine I'll see what I can do."

Erica grins. "thanks buddy"

            "Ya ya ya.  You knew I would do it didn't you."

Erica shrugs and grins at her knowingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 arlight heres the next chapter. J hope you enjoy. !!


	3. looks just like you squid

Sorry but I think this is goin to be a short one. J but that's ok enjoy as much as you can thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner bell rang and Jamie and Erica headed to the mess hall.  When they got in line Jamie noticed Squid was in front of her.

*_ooh fun looks like its time for me to make amends if im ever goin to get him to talk to me so I can see if he likes Erica or not* _  She groaned 

inwardly and looked up at the ceiling. 

            "Why me!  Why me!"

Squid glanced at her a funny look on his face.  Jamie smirked at him.

            "hey ya know, that's a good look for ya" she winked at him.  Squid narrowed his eyes and got his food, walking over to his table and sitting down.

Jamie put her plate up and made a face at the disgusting slop they put on her plate.  She sniffed it and pulled her head away. 

            "Awww man what is this? Is it even edible?" she asked Erica as they sat down between Zero and Squid.  Squid got up quickly and moved across the table to sit next to Zig Zag.  Jamie smirked to herself.  

            "Afraid I might bite ya?"

Squid refused to answer.  Then he looked at X-Ray and smirked turning back to Jamie.

            "Since you wasn't diggin' today, ya wouldn't mind givin' up ya bread now would ya."  He said reaching over and grabbing her bread.  Jamie shrugged.

            "Shore why not, go right ahead.  Ya know me and Erica here were just talking about the slop here.  See I said that it reminded me of your face Squidy.  But she doesn't agree with me.  But ya know, I don't know' she scooped some up on her spoon and held it up letting it plop back down on her plate. 'It's a sure close resemblance, wouldn't you say."  She grinned at him sweetly.

Squid fumed in his spot and Glanced at a blushing Erica then darted a glare at Caveman who was snickering.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. who shortsheeted me?

alright guys. heres another part of chapter 3. Man im on a roll :)  
  
well here ya go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha beat ya!" Jamie grinned at Erica.  
  
"Thats not fair! I'm bad at pool" Erica pouted.  
  
Jamie grins. "I know, but so do I and thats why I have to prey on the weak."  
  
she said smirking.  
  
"Here, How bout I give you my autograph. Will that make you feel  
  
better, then. Naw, I'm just kiddin' you know I love ya."  
  
Erica laughed. "Ya Goose monkey."  
  
Squid walked up. "Why dont ya play with some competition then."  
  
Jamie looked at him.  
  
"how bout... No."  
  
"what? scared to lose?"  
  
Jamie shakes her head. "Come on Stetsker, lets go." she said throwing her cue  
  
stick on the pool table and walking out ignoring Squids taunts.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Erica asked her when they were outside.  
  
"I dont. He started it first." Jamie grinned at her and Erica shook her  
  
head.  
  
"I bet hes not so bad if you get to know him." she smiled wistfully.  
  
"Well thats your job Chica. Hey Er. (pronounced like air), think we should  
  
use our knicknames before they give us freaky ass ones."  
  
Erica nodded. "ya that would probably be a good idea. So from now on I'm Erica  
  
and your King Jester... Or well Jester for short."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yes mam. I got to get use to my career title." she said grinning.  
  
Erica shakes her head. "You scare me sometimes hun."  
  
"Ya I know. I scare your family all the time too."  
  
THey both laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brookelyn and Jester were sitting on BrookeLyns cot playing cards when the boys  
  
came in. They were noisy as hell. Jester gave Brooke Lyn a secret grin as she noticed  
  
the boys gettin ready for bed.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
The girls looked up to see the quiet boy, Zero, standing next to the bed.  
  
"Playing cards." Jester grins.   
  
"Ya wanna play?" Brooke Lyn asked scooting over so he could sit down. Zero just   
  
shrugged and sat down anyways. Jester glanced up to see where Squid was and noticed  
  
he was just about to hop into bed. She turned her attention back on her card  
  
acting natural.  
  
Squid slid in to bed, and felt a resistance at the foot of his bed.  
  
"what The hell" He pushed harder with his feet and soon there was a loud  
  
ripping sound. He jumped up out of bed throwing his covers off to see his ripped   
  
sheet.  
  
"Alright, WHo short-sheeted me?" He growled looked around the room, his glare  
  
falling on the girls. He stormed over and stood there glaring at JEster.  
  
Brookelyn was staring at her cards her face a crimson color. Zero sat there  
  
watching the scene. Jester threw some cards down and casually looked up a little  
  
smirk on her face.  
  
"yes, is there a reason why your standing there so annoyingly?"  
  
Squid crossed his arms, his expression thunderous.  
  
"You short-sheeted me."  
  
"hmmmm... " jester tilted her head to study him. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What the hells your problem girl?"  
  
Jester srhugged. "Hmmmm....." was all she said.  
  
Brookelyn nudged Jester with her toe. "Jester Stop it." she whispered to her friend.  
  
Jester turned to her friend her brow raised.  
  
"hey man, hes the one storming over here and accusing me of things Brookey."  
  
"Oh right and i suppose your trying to say you didnt do it. Well i dont think so  
  
Girl, I know you did it so ya might as well fess up." Squid growled to her.  
  
Jester shrugged again. "Aint saying nuthing to you."  
  
Just then Zig Zag walked over and pulled Squid away. "Come on, Ya Don't want Mr. Sir  
  
coming in here."  
  
Squid grumbled some more but let Zig Zag pull him away.  
  
Jester threw Brookelyn a smirk, then looked over at the expressionless Zero and winked at him.  
  
A small smile crept across his face. Caveman walked over and ruffled Zeros hair.  
  
"come on Zero, lets get to bed."  
  
Zero nodded and got up. Soon everyone was in bed and sleeping. 


	5. Hi my names Squid

alright guys this is quite a short one but ya anyways. its ok :)  
  
Also i would like to thank Irish rain for her reivew. Thanks here  
  
another chapter. toobad it takes toolong to get up there '  
  
*grrr * heheh..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester sat back against the walls of her hole and stuck her hand in her pocket  
  
feeling the tiny box of toothpicks she had snuck from squids stand. SHe glanced over  
  
and winked at Brookelyn then saw squid. She crawled out of her hole since it was only  
  
waist deep and headed over carrying her shovel.  
  
"hey ya squidster. How ya doin"  
  
Squid narrowed his eyes. "watcha want?"  
  
Jester srhugged. "nothing just wanted to make amends with ya thats all." she pulled out  
  
her box of toothpicks. "here i had some of these and i dont use them but i see  
  
You do. So did ya want them?"  
  
Squid studied her shortly before takeing the box. "This aint another one of your  
  
tricks is it?"  
  
Jester grinned and shook her head. "course not. Im not a bad person. Only to   
  
those who have bad tempers and no sense of humor. All of which you have. WHy dont you   
  
lighten up alittle" she suggested leaning on her shovel.  
  
Squid squinted up at her."ya i guess your right. Ya just got me on a bad day.   
  
How bout we start over." he held his hand out. "names squid"  
  
Jester smirked. "King Jester, but just call me Jester" she said shaking his hand.  
  
Squid grinned. "arlight Jester. You know that fits ya."  
  
Jester smirked. "of course.. Now to seal the deal."   
  
She picked up a shovel full of dirt and threw it in his hole and winked at him.  
  
HE growled then saw the wink and shook his head. "this aquantance cant get over  
  
fast enough"   
  
Jester laughed and walked back over to her hole nodding at brookelyn giving her the  
  
O-Kay sign.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. get to theback of the line

lol..thanks Irish rain. lol i love that name yup.. Seriously that is what i want  
  
to be. lol anways. I cant believe. it i was reading your review and you said  
  
Chicken grease.. Man oh man.. lol.. That is so my word. heheh. I would say it  
  
all the time. what are the odds. lol. anways. imdone now. hehehe. i'm glad you   
  
like my story. :).   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water truck came and everyone climbed out with their waterjugs to get water.  
  
Jester walked over to brooeklyn, who was rubbing her palms.  
  
"lets see.." she grabbed her hand and turns it over inspecting the blisters on her palm.  
  
"hey not to shabby." she winks and holds up both her hands showing Brookelyn her blisters also.  
  
They got in in front of squid.   
  
"hey Ya got to get in your spot. We got an order around here and you two are   
  
at the back of theline. " X-ray explained.  
  
Jester raised her brows.   
  
"really? is that so. I didnt know the monkeys at other zoo's cared   
  
about order." she smirked. Caveman snickered and Zig Zag stepped up next to the girls.  
  
"you heard the man" he nudged them towards theback but Jester stood still.  
  
"havent you heard. Ladies first" Brookelyn said trying to help out her friend  
  
Jester smirked raising her brow eyeing Zig Zag.  
  
She noticed how tall he was and his hair just made him taller. She was used to standing   
  
up against squid and squid wasnt as tall. Jester raised her chin alittle higher.  
  
"Like squid said earlier. Aint no ladies round here." Zig Zag said.  
  
Jester smirked and shook her head.  
  
"No Brookelyn they hoid of it. Why do you think they are all up front."  
  
Magnet stepped up next to Zig Zag.   
  
"hey man, I take offense to that. I dont aint oneto be put in the same   
  
catagory as these baffoons"  
  
"woa your guys just dissed you goilies. What are you gonna do about that."  
  
Jester nodded pointing at Magnet.  
  
"Hey whos side are you on anyways MAgnet" X-ray said.  
  
"Ya magnet. What do you think your doin." Squid piped up.  
  
"Hey man. Yougot it all wrong." Magnet tried defending himself.  
  
Jester reached out and grabbed X-rays jug real quick and handed it to Magnet   
  
"here."  
  
"hey what areyou doin." X exclamied and stepped over to get his thing from magnet.  
  
Magnet got frustrated.   
  
"Hey it wasnt me. man she just handed it to me."  
  
"no kiddin i saw it. dumb ass"  
  
JEster winked at Brookln and grabbed her jug also quickly handing them over to   
  
MR. Pendanski and he started filling them up alreayd by the time X-ray and magnet got it all figured  
  
out. Squid sat back he didnt want to get into this thing again and zero was still in his place in the back.  
  
Caveman and Twitch were talking to each other waiting for their turn.  
  
"hey X man she just took your place" Zig Zag spoke up.  
  
"What the hell do ya think ya doin."  
  
JEster srhugged. "gettin water. What are you doin?"  
  
"wondering why your up here. Didnt i just tell you thatyou go to the back"  
  
Jester shrugs. "i dont know i cant remeber.. Did i ever tell you that i suffer  
  
from lack of memory."  
  
X-ray narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Your gonna pay for this you know that right"  
  
Jester srhugged. "well i should worn you, i dont have much, but i could   
  
sell you some of squids toothpicks that i gave to him"  
  
Squid frowned. "hey leave me out of this."  
  
X-ray frowned . "Thats not what i meant."  
  
jester nods "ya i know..but cant kill to try"  
  
she grinned grabbed hers and BRookelyns jugs and walked away grinning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
arlight arlight i know its not my best work.but till do. :) bye. 


	7. who filled in my hole

LOl..  
  
anyways i would like to say that mynext chapters are all goin to probably be   
  
real short but its ok bear with me. Anyways.  
  
shoutouts.  
  
Irish rain: I just have to say that.. thanks you i look forward to reading your reivews because   
  
they just make me laugh dont aks why but they do heheh. thank you for likeing Jester   
  
by the way hehehe :) sorry im wathcing gilmore girls and this guys is like  
  
im on the floor andi have no cloths on .. IM on the floor and i have no cloths on and  
  
your a girl.   
  
lol its funny. ok im done now :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lunch truck arrived and Jester helped Brookelyn out of her hole.  
  
"thought I lost you down there."jester grinned.  
  
"Ha ha. Of course i figured maybe i could dig to china."   
  
"Hey thats a good one. One of these days brookey we gotta do that. Maybe  
  
we'll make it to tibet. That was a good movie by the way."  
  
"oh ya, i remeber that movie. That one guy played in it"  
  
"yup.. ha... and all those monks looked funny. I want to be amonk"  
  
brookelyn raised her brows.. "you a monk?"  
  
Jester srhugged. "Hey my dad asked me if i wanted to be a nun. But ya.. i was like  
  
I know your my dad and all and this is probably not the best thing to say to you  
  
but i am not goin to be chaste all my life"   
  
Brookelyn raised her brows. "You said that to him? what did he do"  
  
Jester srhugged. "Not a whole lot. he actually helped me out with the word chast. I told him  
  
im Sir Galahad the chaste. ya i said steril but realized thats for a guy."  
  
Brookelyn nods a scary look on her face.  
  
"hmm right. Ok hun your scaring me again."  
  
"eh what can i say. its what i do best"   
  
They got in line behind twitch.   
  
"hey check it out brookey your hunnys sneaking grahm crackers. maybe he likes them  
  
you know they say, the way to a guys heart is through his stomach. You should grab him   
  
some ectra crackers too. He'll fall flat on your feet in seconds." she winked at her.  
  
"Oh be quiet. " she luaghed and grabbed an apple and a sandwhich.  
  
Jester grabbed an apple and a sandwhich also. and headed for her hole with Brookelyn beside her.  
  
She stopped suddenly.  
  
"whats wrong jamesy"  
  
Jester looked down at her now filled in hole. then glanced over at X-ray remebering his threat.  
  
X-ray put a finger to his hat and grinned.  
  
Jester shook her head and pointed at him.  
  
"this is war buddy boy, i hope you realize that."  
  
X-ray smirked and started digging again.  
  
Jester and Brookelyn sat down agian. Jester knew shed be out here all night. Maybe she'd ask   
  
Brookey to stay with her. She was alreayd thinking of aplan to get X-ray back and shed need  
  
Brookeys help anyways. this would give her the time to tell her about it. 


	8. is that make up your wearing

Irish rain: lol yes i am watching one tree hill  
  
i love those series things. :) hehe lucas is hott and its wierd since  
  
lucas first came from gilmore girls and now they are back to back :).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late by the time Jester and Brooklyn made it back.   
  
  
  
"arlight now we got to be quiet. You got the stuff."  
  
Brookelyn nods. "ya its right here."  
  
They snuck over to X-rays bed and did their stuff. when they were finsihed  
  
they surveyed their work.  
  
"ya know that was just too fun. I cant stop here. You go do your   
  
boyfriend and zigzag and ill do Armpit and Magnet"  
  
Brookelyn grins.  
  
"sounds good."  
  
They spersed to go do their stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang and everyone got up. JEster walked over and nudged Brookelyn.   
  
Brookelyn rubbed her eyes. and looked over at the boys. She burst out in laughter.  
  
"shh man. what areyou trying to do ... make 'em paranoid" Jester smirked.  
  
"sorry i cant helpe it.. theyjust look soo....." she couldnt finish she was about  
  
to burst out laughing again.   
  
"Cute ..." jester finsiehd for her and grinned. Brookelyn nodded..   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"come on you girls get your eyes open and grab your shovel time to dig." Mr. Sir yelled.  
  
Jester walked over to X-ray.   
  
"Aww its cute that you guys are tapping into your inner feminism" she smirked and sauntered  
  
over to brookelyn and they busted up laughing heading for their hole.  
  
"what?" X-ray asked walking over to squid.  
  
Squid smirked. "Hey X-ray why you got all that stuff all over yer face"  
  
X-ray rasied his brow and studied Squid. "what doyou mean. Have you seen your face. And your hair."  
  
Squid frowns "Whats wrong with my hair?" he rached up to feel his hair and then looked athis   
  
hand. It had turned all the colors of the rainbow. "What the hell."  
  
magnet walkedup and started laughing at them. "hey whered you guys get the make up?"  
  
Squid grins. "I wouldnt be talking, they got you too."  
  
Zig Zag walked up next to them ."who got who?"  
  
magnet looked over wiping his face. "Makeup and hair.. they gotyou too"   
  
Zig Zag frowned. "got me what?" he reached up and wiped some lipstick off his cheek.   
  
"shit..those girls are goin down, Starting with the ring leader. THe head Jester."  
  
Squid grinned and hopped into his hole.  
  
Zig Zag walked over to the girls.  
  
  
  
"hey look brookey its rainbow bright." Jester smirked. leaning on her shovel.  
  
Zig Zag narrowed his eyes.   
  
"X-ray and squid were one thing, but now you messed with the wrong. Accute parranoiad kid"  
  
"um ya ok .... Your kinda cute for a girl yaknow"  
  
She grinned and laughed as Zig Zag kicked some dirt into her hole and walked away. 


	9. Do ya got any water left?

Hey ya Brookey.  I know youse aint no wuss.  Believe me I know. Hehehe.  But I would say if you were around a guy you like I think you would blush a lot.   Maybe not around all guys just squid J but if you really don't think so I will have ya not blush all the time. And you are mean that's why I have you fixing up your little buddy squid J.. luv ya kiddo.  

Zig zag reads Irish Rain's review.  Damn straight ..  im great.   But its not all because of my acute paranoia right?? *he asked hopefully.* 

Jester: uh ya sure .. Zig everyone loves you just because. You're the hottest thing alive.

Brookelyn frowns : naw aw.  Squidy baby is.

Squid looks up :  what about me.

Jester grins and nudges brookelyn.: nows ya chance kiddo.

Brookelyn shakes her head. : shhh..

Squid frowns. : oh dats alright.  Yall just sit and tawk about me. Ill just go over here.

Zig nods" I think ill join ya.

Jester smirks" you two are goin in the corner together..that's just wrong.

Squid and zig throw a pillow at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile of digging Jester was almost done with her hole.  Zig Zag walked up.  

            "Hey Jester you got any water left?"

Jester looked down at her half empty jug.  She usually didn't drink much while she was digging and left it for afterwards. "Uh ya I got some." She said and handed it to him.

He grinned at her " gee thanks." He then proceeded to look like he was gonna take a drink from it.   Jester went back to digging and the next thing she new she was covered in the rest of her water. 

            "I thought you might like to cool down" He said grinning and then kicked some dirt on her and it stuck to her.

            "Oh..  Ha ha.. You're a great on there Zig Zag.  How long did it take you to come up with this one? Or did one of the boys help ya out."  She growled wiping the dirt off her face and only smearing it.  

Brookelyn walked over.  

            "Hey whats goin on here?  Nice look Jamesy"

            "ha ha Brookey very funny."  She glared at Zig Zag who was laughing then glanced at Brookelyn and nodded winking at her.  Erica pushed him in Jesters hole and hopped down into it.  

            "Hey!!" he yelled landing face first in the dirt.  

Jester grinned and wrung her hair out on his that still had the color in it and the color started running down his face and neck.

            "brookey you still got some of that lipstick on ya."

Brookelyn nodded "Yes I do." She pulled out this bright pink lipstick and started drawing pictures on Zig Zags face while jester sat on his stomach and held his hands down.  

            "now don't resist Zig You know you secretly enjoy this."

            "I' m gonna get you two.  Just you wait."

            "Anything you can do…" Jester started and Brookelyn cut in.

            "we can do better."

            "we can anything better then you" they both sang out together.

Brookelyn finished up and Jester got off of him.  He looked really funny now. His hair was drippin color all over him and he had bright pink lipstick pictures all over his face. 

            "aww you look cute Zig."

            "ya.. Jesters right. You clean up real nice" Brookelyn smirked.  

Zig Zag Pushed both the girls down then climbed out of the hole grumbling the whole way while the girls just laughed.


	10. Leave her alone Lump

Shout outs.  
  
Irish Rain: lol its ok. *looks around* i will not show that to you know who. *cough*  
  
zig zag* cough* lol ok j/k anways :) thanks ...   
  
Brookelyn: I thought htat would make you feel better now lets put our heads together  
  
and see what other devious thing we can do to terrorize the boys with *winks*   
  
lol ok im done :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were sittin in the mess hall eating. Zig Zag refused to look at the girls  
  
and the boys haid cleaned up. There was still some color in Zigs hair though.  
  
  
  
"So how did you get the color for our hair?" Squid asked chewin on his bread.  
  
Jester smirked and reached into her pocket holdin up a box of Food coloring.  
  
"best thing under the sun." she grinned.  
  
Erica nodded. "Hey squid. Did i ever tell ya how cute you looked this morning." she said  
  
boldly. Jester glanced over at her friend her brow raised surprisinly.  
  
"Aww shut up." Squid smirked and threw the crust of his bread at her and she laughed.  
  
Jester nudged her and winked.  
  
"that was a pretty good prank though i must say." Caveman spoke up.  
  
"why thanks cavey" Jester said ruffling his shaggy hair. She decided sheloved  
  
touching his hair and Zeros, only because they were so cool and froey. SHe would like to touch  
  
Zig Zag's but he might spaz out on her if she tried. She tried shootin a wink at him but he   
  
wouldnt pay attention to her.  
  
When They all finsiehd and headed off to the wreck room. They walked in and a couple guys  
  
were surrounding alittle guy. Jester recognized the leader of them as the kid that was  
  
behind hte counter when she showed up and gave Mr. Sir their cloths and stuff. the group headed over  
  
to the pool table, all except magnet and Zig Zag who went to the T.V.  
  
The guys saw them walk in and dropped the little guy sauntering over to   
  
the D-tend group.   
  
"hey sweetheart. How bout you girls come over with us." the boy from earlier  
  
said to Brookelyn puttin a hand on her shoulder and carresgin it with his thumb.  
  
Squid stepped up in between them. "Go away LUmp"  
  
Lump grinned at him "whats wrong Squid, Am I hittin on your woman?"  
  
Squid didnt flinch . "I said go awaY"  
  
  
  
another good looking boy from the group grinned at JEster. Jester smiled back.  
  
"hey. whats shaken bacon?"  
  
The boy raised his brow.   
  
"wow that was the lamest thing"  
  
Jester srhugged.   
  
"You mean aside from you. I know, but i try."  
  
The boynarrowed his eyes.  
  
"Your askin for it."  
  
Jester grinned. "really so does that mean your gonna give it to me. are we gonna  
  
'take this outside'" she smirked.  
  
The boy growled and headed out. Jester grinned and followed him. Nobody was really  
  
paying attention because they were watchin squid and Lump.  
  
"whatcha gonna do about it Squid" LUmp taunted reaching out and pulling   
  
BRookelyn was now pissed. Not only was he man-handling her but he just picked on squid.  
  
She lunged her elbow back connceting it with his gut and he doubled over then she   
  
brought her knee up and kneed him in the face making his nose bleed.  
  
"Dont touch me ever again. And dont ever come near me or squid or any of   
  
d-tent again" she growled and pushed him into his friends.  
  
Lump held his nose blood streaming down it. "Youbetter not ever bealone girl, or you'll  
  
be sorry."  
  
"ooh im scared. Im shaking in my little orange leisure suit" she smirked and shook her head.  
  
Lump groand when one of his firends tried helpin him and accidently hit his nose. "Get away from me you   
  
idiots." He yelled and stumbled out.  
  
Brookelyn turned to squid. "Thanks for stickin up for me."  
  
Squid grinned. "i guess youdidnt really need help that was some sweet ass, ass kicking"  
  
THe boys behind him agreed.. they had all been watchin alook of amazement on their  
  
faces.   
  
"Guess no body messes with Brookelyn" X-ray said.  
  
Caveman frowns "hey wait what about me?" he frowned. they guys luaghed.  
  
"sorry caveman. You didnt kick his ass like she did." 


	11. meet rascal

shoutouts: hehe   
  
Irish rain: Ya i know.. lol cavemans awsome..poor guythough.. gettin taken  
  
over by a girl lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what happend to you last night" Brookelyn asked Jester when they were   
  
walking to the "library' to get their shovels.  
  
  
  
Jester srhugs. "Oh nothing.. I was just gettin aquainted with a guy." she grined.  
  
  
  
Brookelyns eyes widend "what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
Jester srhugged. Just then the goodlooking guy that she had left with last night walked  
  
up and sqeezed her butt. "hey babe" he said and kissed her.  
  
Jester grinned and kissed him back "hey.. arent you suppose to be withyour tent?"  
  
The guy shrugged. "eh they wont miss me."  
  
Jester smiled and glanced over at a glaring Brookelyn. she recognized the guy as being  
  
with lumps group. "explain please"  
  
Jester grined. "uh Brookey this is Rascal. Rascal this is My friend Brookelyn"  
  
Rascal nodded barely acknowledgin her" thats great hun, I'll see ya later" he said and  
  
walked away.  
  
Jester grinned "isnt he adorable"  
  
brookelyn was glaring at his back as he walked away.  
  
"oh ya just a regular sweetheart. what are you thinkin jamsey. Hes not good  
  
news"  
  
Jester frowns "come on your supose to be my friend. Why are you acting like his" She said and  
  
walked away to join Squid up front.  
  
Brookelyn sighed and shook her head hoping Her friend wasnt goin to let this   
  
continue for much longer. 


	12. What do ya tell someone you like

Hey.. I just wanted to tell anyone who reads my stories and haven't heard yet. Well I got a yahoo group and if yall would like to join go right ahead J its pretty open and there are no rules so your safe.  Well enjoy now.

shoutouts:

brookelyn: yes see you do kick butt J.  Anways. Yes I know you should kick Jesters butt b/c she is being stupid and rascal isn't good news. I mean first clue he hangs out with Lump.  Shes an idiot. Garg. Lol.  What can I say I usually am. J

Irish rain:  Lol that's pretty good. I'll use it then J.  I love rascals too lol I was at my grandparents house and they have like a lot of the original rascal movies. Heheh I was watching them.  Then when I got home the Newer rascals movie was on tV I was like Yay. Lol. 

Well here goes.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Jester walked over to Squids hole with her sandwhich and plopped down.

            "hey ya squidster. Whats up?"

Squid shrugged. 

            "eh not much.  You?"

Jester grinned.  

            "nothing much.  Diggin holes."

Squid smirked

            "no kidding. Me to what a coincidence"

Jester smirked back and pushed him playfully.

            "so whats goin on with you and my little chica friend.  I saw you stand up for her last night."

Squid shrugged.  "I don't like Lump much and she don't need to be getting mixed up with him."

Jester rolled her eyes.  "well you don't have to worry much about that."

Squid raised his brows at her. "why do you say that?"

Jester shrugged.  "no reason.  So hey Squidster I got a question for ya?"

Squid took a bite of his graham cracker.

            "awright go ahead."

Jester turned to him.  "Well there's this girl and she likes this boy but she don't know how to talk to him to ask him out."

Squid raised both his brows this time.

            "Umm..  Uh..  you talking bout Rascal?"

Jester shook her head. 

            "well who is it.. you can tell me."

Jester sighed. "Its you dim wit."

Squids eyes bugged out.  "What.!!" He said alittle too loudly.

Jester glanced over to Brookelyn and she was watching them frowning.

"shut up will ya.  God.   I just want to know if you like anyone presently."

Squids eyes narrowed.  "why should I tell you?"

Jester sighed again. "Well you don't have to tell me but I suggest if you do like someone you should ask them out right away."

Squid narrowed his eyes at her more. "What do you know."

Jester shrugged and grinned. "Not much really."

Squid groaned alittle. "You girls I tell ya.  Always playing something."

Jester shrugged again and stood up. "just trying to help.  I'll see ya later."

Squid nodded. "Oh hey jesta. "

Jester stopped. "ya.?"  
Squid shielded his eyes from the sun lookin up at her.  "rascals bad news. You should stay away from him."

Jester shrugged. "Maybe.  Not everyone is what they seem ya know."

Squid shrugged. "don't say I didn't warn you."

Jester nodded. "alright, thanks squid, I'll keep it in mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alright guys..sorry if this one was poorly written.. My bad. I'm not having a very good writing day L sighs.*


	13. Ask her

Another horrible chapter but its all good right? Ya that's what it thought J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week Later

            "I can't take this anymore, your gonna ask now!!" Jester said.  She was holding on to Squids wrist and was dragging him over to the wall Brookelyn was leaning up against. 

            "don't you dare Jester.  Or else…"

            "Or else what, huh?  You gonna pummel me with yer shovel er something?"  she smirked rolling her eyes.

            "maybe…" he shrugged.

Brookelyn glanced up at them when they stopped in front of her.  "Hey guys."

Jester grinned. "Hey ya Brookey.  Squidster here was just telling me how he was looking for you because he had something he wanted to ask you."

Brookelyns eyes widend. "You do?"

Squid was glaring at Jester and at the same time as Brookelyn said "You do." He said. "I do not."

Brookelyn raised a brow confused.  "You don't?"

Jester nods. "yes he does." She turned to him "stop being such a baby and ask her."

Brookelyn turned to him again raising a questionable brow.  "What do you want to ask me?"

Squid growled at Jester then turned to a confused Brookelyn. "Um.. wanna take a walk?"

Brookelyn shrugged " I guess." 

Jester grinned as she watched them go outside.  Rascal sauntered up to her putting his arm around her. "hey babe.  Hows it rollin?"

Jester grinned. "pretty good.  Wanna go do something?"

Rascal shook his head. "naw I was gonna go to bead. I'm a little tired." 

Jester frowned and nodded. "arlight.  I'll see ya tomorrow then."

Rascal grinned. "You know you could join me, the boys wont be back for a couple hours yet."

Jesters eyes widened.  "Um no.  I think ill pass." She said rolling her eyes.  It's only been a week and so far every day hes come up with lame ways to get her to go to bed with him.

Rascal frowned. "Don't roll your eyes at me girly."

Jester shrugged. "I will if I want to." She smiled at him trying to show him shes just playing around.

Rascals grip on her shoulder tightened almost painfully.  "Don't talk to me like that.  I'm your boyfriend and you should respect me."

Jester jerked away. "Listen to me buddy.  I'm your girlfriend and you should respect me also.  And I f you ever touch me like that again. I'm goin to literally kick your ass."

Rascal looked around and jerked her outside then threw her up against the side of the building.  "My friends were in there and if you embarrass me like that one more time youll be sorry." He said and stormed away.

Jester flipped him off and headed back to the tent.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brooke Lyn was staring at the ground as they walked.  She didn't know what to say, they had been walking in silence for a while and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

            "Hey Squid…"

            "Hey Brooke Lyn…" 

They both started and stopped at the same time.  Brooke Lyn blushed and looked down.

            "Oh go ahead…" squid smiled at her.

            "no you go ahead." She said shaking her head.

            "Alright.   Well um..  " he rubbed his arm. "I just wanted to know if youd.  Like to go out with me.?" He asked.

Brooke Lyn looked up at him quickly to make sure he was serious.  She grinned and blushed some more.

            "Yes. I guess. I mean if you really want to." 

            "I do" he nodded.

She smiled. "Alright, Then yes." 

He grinned and reached out to hold her hand and they walked back to the tent like that. 


	14. a new arrival

"I'm so happy for you guys" Jester grinned at Brookelyn as they were walking into the Wreck room the next day.  

"I know im so happy.  I just feel all giddy." She giggled.

Jester stopped in her tracks holding a hand out to stop Brookelyn.  

            "Oh my god.  Who is that Cutie"   she said pointing to the new boy that was standing with the D-tent, who looked pretty happy to see him.

Brooklyn shrugged. "I don't know lets go find out."

Jester smirked and they walked over. "well hello boys.  Looks like the Welcoming committee strikes again." 

The new boy turned around.  Jesters heart stopped.  He was gorgeous. He had the best eyes and physique she had ever seen.

            "I bet the ladies have already forced themselves upon you." She said motioning to the d-tent guys.

Brookelyn smirked and smiled up at squid when he moved next to her putting his arm around her.

            "Actually this isn't my first time here.  Names Barfbag"

Jester smirks. "hmm do I dare ask why your name is Barfbag?"

Barf smirked and shook his head. "Naw its not too bad but I'd rather not go into gory detail."

Jester grins. "good cause I don't want to have to be labled Barfbag the 2nd." She smirked. And held out her hand

"I'm Jester.  This is my friend Brookelyn.  Ya the one who's gushin over the sea fish." She smirked and Brookelyn over heard smacking jester on the arm and blushed.

"shut up jester." She held her hand out to Barfbag also "Nice to meet you."


	15. Bastard

Shout outs :)  
  
Brooke LYn: Ya i know heheheh.. See your gettin better.. Luvya kiddo.:)  
  
TallyAnne: Lol thanks alot hehehe.. oh and i liked your   
  
*~_where will i paint my life? will the buyer in the Sky believe in what i  
  
dream?_~* ya htat thing hhehe that was cool :)  
  
Irish rain: lol thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey jester i have to talk to you" Squid said pulling Jester aside before she   
  
entered the wreck room.  
  
"what is it squid?" she saw his worried look, "Something goin on with you  
  
and brookey?"  
  
He shook his head and looked at her.   
  
"its about your boy rascal. See there was a new arrival yesterday while we  
  
were diggin."  
  
Jester raised a brow. "Ok, so what does it have to do with Rascal?"  
  
Squid sighed. "well you and Brookey aint the only girls anymore."  
  
Jester smirks. "aww man does that mean we have to share now" she winked at him.  
  
He just shook his head. "No it means your gonna have to share rascal now." he finally  
  
got out.  
  
Jester frowns. "what are you talking about? is that little hussy makein a move on rascal?"  
  
Squid shook his head. "He made the first one."  
  
Jester narrows her eyes. "He what!?!"  
  
Squid just nodded.   
  
"where is that little Hornball"  
  
Squid nodded up towards the wreck room. "in there.   
  
Jester growled "we'll just see eh.. " she grinned sweetly and stormed in Squid on her heels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester spotted Rascal by the pool table flirting with a pretty girl. *that dirty  
  
little rotten bastard* she thought to herself and walked over. Rascal looked up and finally   
  
saw her he stood up straight and made it look like they were just talking.  
  
"well hey baby, I was waitin for ya." he told her when she was in hearing distance.  
  
Jester shook her head eyes narrowed and threw a fist in his face connecting with his nose. He grabbed   
  
it howling out in pain.  
  
"Think you can fool me huh rascal. I aint no stupid girl you can toy with" she spit out.  
  
Rascal looked up at her anger flashing in his eyes. "What did i tell you last time" he said his voice sounding  
  
nasaling. There was blood drippin through his fingers.   
  
"like i give a rats ass" Jester said and kicked his shin. This sent him over the edge and he  
  
barreled into her knocking them both to the ground and punched her back.   
  
  
  
Jester could hear chants of "fight, fight, fight" inthe background. Then she heard  
  
Squid and BRookelyn along with some others of the D-tent calling out for them to stop.   
  
Jester and Rascal were rolling around onthe floor beating on each other. Finally someone was  
  
able to break through the crowd that had made a barrier around the fight so no one could stop it. They  
  
grabbed a hold of rascal and pulled him up by the back of his shirt a firm clamp around the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
"I said knock it off."   
  
Jester looked up from catching her breath to see barf bag holding onto Rascal. THe group finally dispersed  
  
and all that was left was the D-tent glaring deathly at Rascal. Rascal narrowed his eyes best he could since   
  
one of them was swollen.   
  
"let go of me. the bitch started it not me"   
  
Barf bag tightened his holed on him so he was choking. JEsters eyes widend.  
  
"hell ya i'm a bitch and dont forget it. Here have a present from the bitch. Given with love" she said  
  
and when he raised his brow she kicked him hard in the family jewels. HE howled out again and grabbed himself. Barf  
  
bag smirked and let go of him so he could fall to the ground in pain. JEster grinned and leaned over kissin   
  
his red cheek. "see ya." she said and sauntered away.  
  
Brooklyn nooded and spit on him and he flipped her off. "Bite me, BuckWheat"(hehe thanks to Irishrain)  
  
she said and followed her friend with squid smirking next to her.  
  
"buckwheat?"   
  
brooklyn shook her head. "nothing.."  
  
Barf bag looked down at The practically crying Rasacal and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ya ya i know..i could have done abetter fight scene but what can i say. I can only   
  
write for so long before it goin downhill afterwards :) lol  
  
anways.. hope you like it otherwise. 


	16. get the toothbrushes

BRooke Lyn and Squid were sittin at his hole eating food from thelunch truck.  
  
"hey Brookelyn i never asked but, what areyou in here for?"  
  
Brooke Lynlooked up at him and frowned. She didnt know whether Jester wanted   
  
anyone to know, she glanced over at her friend. Jester was eating an apple and squinted  
  
against the sun then winced when it pulled on the bruised skin around her eye. Brookelyn  
  
sighed then turned backto Squid, who was watching her.  
  
"nothing really. I mean I just happened to be in here on accident so   
  
but thats about it." she said. It wasnt the whole story but it was the truth.  
  
Squid nodded. "alright. so howlong are you in here for."  
  
Brookelyn shrugged again. "As long as Jesters in for. how bout you."  
  
Squid grinned "My times almost up. Only a couple more months."  
  
Brooke lyn frowned. She never really thought about him leaving. She didnt thinkg  
  
about anyone leaving. Since being there the guys have become good friends with her  
  
and she never thought about how they mightleave.   
  
"Oh." she said quietly.  
  
Squid glanced over at her. He wasnt thinking of the effects it would have.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
she nodded "oh ya.. just great." she smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned  
  
over and gave her a light kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester was laying on her bed waiting for someone to come in. She had snuck away earlier  
  
to set up the stuff and she knew someone would be along soon. They usually went back and forth  
  
between the tent and the bunkroom through the night. She almost started falling asleep when she   
  
heard footsteps outside the tent. She sat up and watched.   
  
Someone walked in and she followed the movement of the string as the flap was opened.   
  
It released the pice of wood she had managed to stay up there a nd a bucket of water  
  
fell down on the victim.  
  
"what the hell!!" Barf bag yelled.  
  
Jester burst out laughin fallin back off her bed and landing on the floor.  
  
"oomf" she managed between a giggle.  
  
Barfbage wiped his face off and looke down at his drippin cloths.   
  
"Jester? is this you."   
  
Jester couldnt get up it was just too funny, remebering the look on his face.   
  
"that was classic, I wish i had a camera" she laughed.  
  
Barfbag smirked and walked over. " here let me help you up."  
  
she stopped laughin and looked up at him eyes wide.  
  
"oh no i aint htat stupid" she grinned and got up quickly she started to run away from him   
  
but he jumped on her, tackling her, he then proceeded to rub his cloths against her.  
  
"if im gonna be wet so are you." he luaghed.  
  
"nooo get off." she said through her own laughter.  
  
"whats goin on here"  
  
The both froze hearing the voice of Mr. Sir. They scrambled apart and stood up.  
  
"I asked whats goin on here? You kids deaf" mr.sir said kicking some water on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Uh nothing mr. Sir, nothings goin on." Barf bag said.  
  
"I'm shocked Mr. Sir, didnt you hear the flood warnings on the radio, they been  
  
saying them all day"  
  
Barf bag tried to stifle a laugh, Mr. sir narrowed his eyes. "Remeber what i told you about being a smart  
  
ass when you got here. Well now your gonna find out what happens when your a smart ass."  
  
Jester raised a brow grinning widely. "Alright. I'm waiting."  
  
Mr. Sir growled loudly "thats it. Both of you will get your tooth brushes and mop up this water then clean the whole  
  
floor with them."  
  
Jester titled her head. "our toothbrushes? but wouldnt htat be impossible?"  
  
Mr. sir laughs. "Nothing here is impossible. Now get to it."  
  
Barf bag groaned when Mr. Sir left. "Great, Just what i needed."  
  
Jester looked athim innocently. "sorry, not my fault he dont listen to the radio." she smirked.  
  
he shook his head and went to get his toothbrush. Jester stopped him.  
  
"wait. Come with me"   
  
he looked at her curiously. "i dont know if i want to get into anymore trouble tonight"  
  
She shook her head and grabbed his shirt pullin him towards Rascals tent.  
  
Inside shelooked around to make sure no one was in there.  
  
"what are you doin Jester?" Barfbag asked. Jester just put a finger to her lips shushing him.  
  
then she stepped close to him   
  
"You get lumps and ill get Rascals." she whispered.  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"what am i getting?"  
  
she grinned at him   
  
"HIs toothbrush." 


	17. eew rascal breath

shoutouts.  
  
Brookelyn : hehe ya.. Thanksy kiddo. Iknow ..isnt he so adorable. I bet   
  
hed be hot wet. He coudl wear a white beater and ya get soaked and hed be hot  
  
cause the shirt woudl stick tohim *drools* ok im done really  
  
Irish rain* hehe..thanks kiddo. Yup i liked it so i used it :) thanks alot. lol  
  
of course who wouldnt like barf bag hes so adorable. okimdone hehe heres some more for ya.   
  
TalleyAnne: lol arlight hehe cool. :) another great songpart   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester looked around at the clean floor, it had only taken them an hour. She picked  
  
up the extra shirts she took from rascals and wrung them out. Then she went out and   
  
rinsed off his toothbrush. She walked back in.  
  
"You done over there Barf?"  
  
Barf bag looked up and nodded. He stood up "Yup all done" he smirked.   
  
"what are you gonna do with this now? put it back"  
  
Jester smirked and nodded. "Of course."  
  
Barf nodded andheaded out with her to return the items. They were almost there  
  
when Rascal came out of the wreck room.  
  
"crap JEster what are we gonna do."   
  
She put afinger to her mouth again. "You go put these back ill go divert him" she  
  
said handinghim the shirts and toothbrush she had.  
  
he nodded and watched her run over to rascal she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Barf bag watched for amintue frowning then hurried into the tent to put the stuff away.  
  
Rascal was surprised at first then kissed her back. She turned him so his back was   
  
to his tent and pulled away smileing sweetly.  
  
"i knew youd be back. The boys wouldnt belive me."  
  
She smirked. "mm ya.. sure.." she said rolling her eyes. she saw barfbag from the corner of her eye  
  
come out. She smiled up at him again "well got to go see ya round and brush your teeth  
  
ya got some bad breath" she grinned and hopped away, leaving a fuming rascal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester and Barf bag had just entered the tent when She was pulled to the side by  
  
Brookelyn. She noticed barf bag walk over to a slightly angry looking squid.  
  
"what do you think your doin?"  
  
Jester looked at her friend confused. "Huh?"  
  
"We saw you making out with Rascal. Are you demented or something. NOt 24 hours ago  
  
you two were beatin' thelivin daylights out of each other." Brooklyn hissed.  
  
Jester blinked shed never seen her friend so mad at her before. she shook her head and  
  
grinned.   
  
"its like this. Use those who use you."  
  
Brookelyn raised a brow. "what?"  
  
Jester thought about it then nodded. "ok um. Dont get mad get even. uh Revenge is sweet, ya know   
  
stuff like that."  
  
Brookelyn nodded. "mmm so how was that using him?"  
  
Jester glanced over at barfbage a secret smile playing along herlips  
  
"I'll tell ya later."  
  
Brooke Lyn shook her head. She was used to her friends weirdness. 


	18. you do like her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squid was in his hole when Barf bag walked over. "Hey Squid"  
  
Squidlooked up "hey barf whats up? why aint ya diggin?"  
  
Barfbag srhugged. "i wanted to talk to you so i asked Zero if he would  
  
dig for me for a little bit since he was already done."  
  
Squid nodded wiping some sweat off his forhead. "Alright whats up?"  
  
BarfBage looked around makin sure no one was listening expecially Jester.   
  
But he noticed they were all diggin and so was jester.  
  
"See i kinda like Jester, I think she still likes Rascal."  
  
Squid raised his brows. "Ya? ya know its funny me and brookelyn were just  
  
talking about that last night, when we saw her kissin him. Didnt look like revenge  
  
to me. But who knows maybe she really dont like him."  
  
Barf Bag nods "ya i just, I dont know man. what should I do?"  
  
Squid shrugged. "guess youll just have to ask her."  
  
Barf bag frowns "I cant just walk upto her and say "hey whats goin on with you  
  
and rascal?' she might think i like her then." he frowned.  
  
Squid shook his head roling his eyes and took his toothpick out of his mouth throwing  
  
it over the side of his hole. "But you do like her Barfbag"  
  
Barf nods "ya so..."  
  
Squid smirked and shook his head again. "well then i dont know what to do. why dont  
  
you ask brookelyn she could find out something without making jester suspicious."  
  
Barf nods "ya but i dont know her that well. Would you ask her for me?"  
  
Squid sighed and thought about it. "arlight man. I guess i could"  
  
Barg grinned "thanks man" he nodded at him and he got up.  
  
Squid nodded. "ya ya ya. what are friends for right." he smirked again and started   
  
shoving again. this was quite amusing to him. 


	19. its none of your business

shoutouts:   
  
DoubleD: thanks for reiviewing both my stories :). heres another one for ya:)  
  
Irish Rain: lol really. I havent seen the 2nd one yet :). Cool. thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brookelyn looked over at her friend sitting on her bed, They were gettin ready  
  
to head to the wreck room. "so Jester what do you think about Barfbag, I mean i know  
  
you think hes hot and all but i mean do ya like him ... like htat. as more of a friend"   
  
squid had told her about his and barf bags convorsatino earlier and she agreed to help out.  
  
Jester looke dup at her and shrugged. "Ya. I guess, Why?"  
  
Brookelyn shrugged. "well I wasnt sure. I thought maybe you were just using him to  
  
make rascal jealous."  
  
jester whipped around her eyes narrowed. "what! how could you say something like  
  
that. I haven t talked to rascal for 2 days when i kissed him so that Barfbag  
  
could sneak into the tent. I hate two timing guys. Sure hes still cute and a pretty  
  
good kisser, but come one im not that vain."   
  
Brookelyns eyes widend. "I'm sorry , i didnt mean to. I just. We just wondered."  
  
Jester frowned again. "whos we? you and squid. Why should it matter to you two  
  
its none of your business."  
  
Brookelyn shook her head. "your wrong. You are our friend so there fore it is  
  
our business, specially when your dealin with that jack ass."  
  
Jester nods ".. well dont worry. I am over him. there really wasnt much to get over  
  
anways." she smiled slighlty.  
  
Brooke lyn grinned back at her. "good. all i want is to make sure your ok"  
  
Jester girnned and walked over giving her a hug. "i am. thank you for being there  
  
for me though."  
  
Brookelyn smiled and hug her back "sure no problem." 


	20. zig likes her too?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the wreck room Brookelyn walked over to squid to tell him the   
  
good news and Jester headed over to zero and Zigzag who were on the couch watching  
  
T.V. Jester ruffled Zeros hair then Zig Zags. "hey there buddy boys" she grinned at them.  
  
Zig Zag smirked "whast up Jester?"   
  
she grinned and shrugged. "nothing much" she turned to the quiet Zero. "what about you Zer"  
  
Zero just sat there. "nuthin" was all he said.  
  
Jester grinned. "sounds like fun boys."  
  
zig nods "oh ya bunches." he smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squid and brookelyn walked over to barfbag on the pool table.   
  
"hey barf good news"  
  
Barf glanced up from his shot. "OH ya? what is it?" He shot and missed.   
  
Brooke LYn grins. "come over here and we'll tell ya."  
  
Barf smirks shaking his head and headed over leaning against his cue stick.  
  
"arlight what is it?"  
  
Squid grins "well you've got a chance. Brookelyn just taalked to her and she   
  
definatly doesnt like rascal anymore. Plus she said she liked you" He winked at  
  
barf and nduged him playfully.  
  
barf laughed shaking his head "aww man. Ya thats good news. But.."  
  
Brookelyn frowned "but what.?? what are you buttin about.. Its a perfect set up  
  
now just head on over and ask her out ya lazy butt"  
  
Squid nodded. "ya we went through the trouble to find out the least youcan do is  
  
ask her now."  
  
Barf shook his head. "its not that easy man."  
  
Squid groaned. "aww man.. Fine if you want to miss yoru chance go right ahead.  
  
i mean im sure all hte other guys who are pretty happy her and rascal broke up will  
  
respect the fact that you might like her and not go after her."  
  
Brookelyn nodded and grinned gettin an idea. "ya.. I mean just the other day i heard  
  
Zig zag talking to X-ray about her." this was true but he was just aksing about  
  
the water thing.  
  
Barf bag frowned and glanced quickly over to zigzag and saww that JEster was sittin   
  
right next to him and he had his arm around her and she was ruffling his hair, and laughing.  
  
he narrowed his eyes at the scene.  
  
Squid smirks at brookelyn "but We' should stay out of it BRookelyn its up to him now"  
  
Brooklyn nodded. and winked at ssquid. They both walked away since Barf bag had his  
  
eyes fixed on jester and zig zag now and not paying attention to them. 


	21. ATTn mucho importante

ATTTNN:::  
  
alright i need help me and brookelyn just noticed that my stories there are lines  
  
that go like this --------- replacing words so there are words missing  
  
It has never been liket his before. and i just went back over all my chapters  
  
and it is doin that for a lot of htem so i just want to know  
  
if it is doin that on your coputers too.  
  
please review and tell me.  
  
if not then something is wrong with fanfiction or something i dont know  
  
but garg.. this makes me so mad. lol  
  
anyways. ya..if it s like this you are not gettin the whole story  
  
so its probablyconfusing you all and ya...  
  
wellt hanks you :)  
  
bye 


	22. a lesson taught

Alright guys I just noticed that alll my chapters are back to normal now  
  
i guess it was just FF.net. i dont kow whats goin on with it. but ya.  
  
so ya. I was reading it last night and not only was the text missing words  
  
but. it was all over theplace like replies were in the right place.  
  
so if you want to you can go ahead and go back and re-read my other chapters   
  
with out the conuzzlemently messed up text and lack of text. :) ok heres   
  
another chapter :).  
  
shoutouts:  
  
Irish Rain: hehe ya.. they do need to get together. ah.. young love isnt it cute  
  
ok yes that was my cornball moment for the morning im done now.  
  
Barbag* hey you guys talking bout me again.  
  
Jester grins: of course we always talk about you.  
  
BB: frowns* mmm.. nothing bad i hope.  
  
fJester nods* sure all the time.  
  
Zig zag* hey what about me. Ya better not be talking to me.   
  
jester nods* we are dont worry. Oh ya the goverment said thanks for  
  
the information on ya.  
  
Zig Zag looks around* what. I knew it the goverment is after me.  
  
Jester rolls her eyes and pushes zig zag* get a life Zig.  
  
"zig frowns* hey now..  
  
arlight im done heres the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple days later.   
  
JEster and Brookelyn were walking out of hte wreck room by themselves. They   
  
were gona go on a walk, leaving the boys by themselves.  
  
"I thought i told you not to ever be by yourself" Lump said stepping out in front  
  
of them. Rascal steped up behind them so they were trapped.  
  
"Great its beavis and butthead." jester smirked.  
  
Brooeklyn smirked. "we are scared. now ooohhh"  
  
rascal grabbed them so they couldnt run away. Lump fipped out a switchblade that he   
  
had hustled in somehow and got up close to brookelyn. "you should be girl"  
  
He putit up to her her throat. Brookelyn swallowed slightly she was getting scared  
  
now. Jester kicked out kiccking Lump inthe knee. His leg went out onhim but he caught  
  
himself before he fell.   
  
"you fucking bitch" he said and backhanded her. Brookelyn managed to break free and  
  
punched lump.  
  
"dont ever touch my friend again"  
  
Rascal reache dout and grabbed brookelyns hair. "Watch it."  
  
Lump grabbed rubbed his face again and then puched Brookelyn and she fellto the ground.  
  
He then kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air from her.   
  
Jester tried put pull free but rascal tightened his grip on her andleaned in close  
  
to her ear and licked it slightly making her shiver in disgust. "You got a big mouth inyour tent"  
  
jEster frowned. "What are you talking about"  
  
Lump kicked the moaning Brookelyn again. "We heard about the toothbrushes."  
  
Jester smirked. "ya.. did it help your breath any?"  
  
Rascal kneed her in the back making her fall to her knees in pain. "we warned you  
  
not to mess with us"  
  
Jester was breaing hard not only did her cheek hurt like an S.O.B but now her back was killin' her.  
  
"You guys have some major psychological problems, mightwanna get it checkedout. did you have probelms  
  
at home or something"  
  
Rascal shook her roughly and then pulled her head back with her hair*"what was that huh? what was that"  
  
Jester spit in his face and he threw her to the ground and started kicking her also.  
  
Lump looked down at a withering Brookelyn.."I think they'll heed the warning now. Comeon lets go rascal before  
  
someone comes"  
  
Rascal nods kicking Jester one more time. "little bitch spittin on me" he spits onher and they walk away.  
  
Jester groaned rolling over holding her stomach. she was having a hard time breathing. "Brookelyn" she called  
  
to her friend weakly.  
  
Brookelyn didnt asnwer. Jester frowned and crawled over slowly and shook her friend.  
  
"brookelyn you ok? answerme" She was starting to get dizzy. but brookelyn still didnt answer  
  
she put a handon her neck feeling for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. Then she was lost to  
  
unconsiousnous. 


	23. where are the girls

SHOUTOUTs!  
  
FiFi: ok i dont know if its fifi or ifif lol but its all good. Hehe your hilarious  
  
i totally agree with the crutchy thing man. I think hes pshyco ;) anways i would  
  
like to thank you for taking the time to read all my stories. ya the whose who's father.  
  
was one of my first ones so i didnt really know that it was gonna go in that format  
  
sorry about that.. I'm on the verge of fixing it once i get the ambition to work on it  
  
right now ive been one my hole kick :) which is all good with me. heheh  
  
anways thanks again keep it up :)  
  
HyperActiveSpaceMonkey: ~*~The flying hampsters of DOOM will rain coconuts on your pitiful city~*~  
  
lol thats just great :).. hehe anways sure no problem. glad to help with my  
  
very few things of wisdom lol anways thank you for reviewing my story. :)  
  
Irish Rain: LOL. hehehe ya.. plus they both beat them up once before so lol oh well  
  
they are dirt bags heheh..ooh also if you can come up with any more good names that   
  
i could call them that would be cool :) anways thanks again. I always know ill get a   
  
review from you right away heheh its like yoru computer is fast when you get my latests  
  
chapters we are still gettin my chapters i wrote a day ago. anway s:) thanks i enjoy  
  
reading yours. keep it up heheheheh:)  
  
TalleyAnne: WOW that was crazy heheheh but its all good. Made me laugh. but here  
  
is my update rottin with a banana up the nasal passage isnt all that appealing heheh  
  
anways thanks again :))  
  
wow that i beleive was the longest shoutout thing ive ever done :)) cool heheh i lov you guys man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey has anyone seen the girls lately?" squid asked. They had been missing  
  
fora couple hours.   
  
"no i havent"  
  
"niether have i"  
  
"where were they last time you saw them?" barfbag asked walking up to him.  
  
Squid shrugs" they were in here then they left bout 2 hours ago. and i checkd the  
  
tent but no one was in there."  
  
"maybe they went to dig" caveman suggested.  
  
"oh right cave" twitch said and smacked him over the head. "whod wanna do that  
  
on their free time when you do it all day everyday."  
  
cavenman shrugged "i dunno maybe they like it"  
  
"Riiight.. and maybe soon pigs will fly" x-ray said.  
  
"oh no man, Pigs do fly , i saw em once. out on my granmas farm" Zig zag said  
  
nodding matter of factly.  
  
Squid sighed. "well come on anyone want to go help me look for them?"  
  
Barfbag nodded " I will"  
  
"So will I"zig zag said.  
  
squid looked around "anyone else?"  
  
Zero walked up and nodded. "I will"  
  
Squid nodded and saw everyone else didnt want to leave thier game or T'V.  
  
"well arlight, we'll be back" he said and they all left to go look for the girls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hey over here, look over here" (lol sound like spot when jack and davy were  
  
coming out of pulitzers place towards teh end heheheok im done**)) Zigzag called.  
  
Zero and squid walked over "aw man what happend to them?"   
  
squid nelt dont next to barfbag and zigzag* "hey brooky wake up" he said and she didnt  
  
respond. niether did jester when barfbag did the same.  
  
Zig looked up at zero "hey man go get some water.. quick"   
  
Zero nodded and ran to the water faucet. his fluffy hair bounding as he ran (lol sorry i can just  
  
picture it though, ok im done)) Zero returned quickly and handed them his jug of water.  
  
Barfbag splatered some on jester face and handedit to squid so he could do the same.  
  
  
  
"come on girls wake up"  
  
They groaned.   
  
"squid?" Brookelyn asked rolling over to he side.  
  
Squid nods "ya its. me.. man what happened to you guys, ya look like crap"  
  
Jester smirks "gee thanks squid yer lookin pretty nice tanight yaself" she smirked slightly  
  
rubbing her head. "If i get a concussion, im killin"  
  
Barf puts a handon her shoulder "You alright"  
  
Jster nods "oh ya dandy, never felt better in my whole life"  
  
Barf sighs. "no seriously."  
  
she nods "seriously." she tried sitting up but ended up needing help.  
  
"it was Lump and rascal" Brookelyn said when she was standing up.  
  
Zero took his water jug and held it up to them "thirsty?"  
  
Brooklyn smiled and took it 'thanks Zero."  
  
Jester shook her head. "naw im good.. but some asprin would be nice" she smirked.  
  
she new no one had asperin round here. "I'm beat lets get back so we can get some sleep."  
  
Zig zag smirked." Your beat. ha thats a good one.. cuase you did get beat." he laughed.  
  
Brooklyn shook her head at him and barfbag punched his arm "shut up dork" 


	24. got the beans?

SHOUTOUTS"""  
  
Brookelyn : lol yupsy daysy lol :) i miss ya man come home ... lol  
  
bye :)  
  
TalleyAnne: lol ya..she lives. heheheh ya i know lol once i get reviews and i read  
  
them..it makes me want to write more so hehehe.. i get alot of boosts.:)  
  
IRish Rain: lol ya i love newsies ive got like most my stories about them but hats only  
  
cause i was just introduced to holes :) and guess who introduced me to holes and  
  
newsies and also got me hooked.... ....... yup thats right my good ol' buddy brookelyn :)  
  
heheheheh  
  
alright htats cool heheheh.. think think think lol j/k its all good :)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"but why do we gotta use my water jug?" caveman whined.  
  
Squid smirked and looked at him "cause i says so"  
  
caveman frowned and handed it over. Squid hid it in his jumper and they all  
  
walked to the mess hall.  
  
"alright guys. Pour it in" Squid said sitting down with his tray and taking  
  
out the waterjug. Everyone at the table took turns puttin their various beans in  
  
the jug.   
  
"Hey can we hide in side so we can see thier faces?" Jester grinned.  
  
Barf Shakes his head "as much as i would love to do that, its too risky. I just hope  
  
this scheme you thought up jester is goin to work. what if it doenst turn out how its   
  
suppose to?"  
  
Jester shrugged "dont matter they are still gonna smell like beans and old beans because they'll  
  
have to wait for wash day before they can clean their stuff"  
  
Brooklyn nods grinnings "isnt this great."  
  
Squid grinned over at Brookelyn and winked. She smiled at him and started puttin her  
  
beans in.   
  
"so whos sneakin this all in?" Zig Zag asked.  
  
Everyone looked between each other.   
  
"arlight, I'll do it" Jester grinned.  
  
"me too, i wanna do it." Brooklyn piped up.  
  
"ya and we wont have to put disguise make-up on since we already got that coverd" jester smirked  
  
guesturing towards thier bruised faces. Brookelyn nods.   
  
"then im coming with ya." Squid said. He was still roally pissed and if they happened  
  
to get caught he wanted to be there this time.  
  
"ya. ill come too" Barf said.  
  
"Zig will you stay in the wreck room and watch them and if they start to leave i dont know  
  
find a way to distract them to stay" jester grinned.'  
  
Zig zag nods. "Shore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester, Brookelyn, Squid, and Barfbag all snuck away from the wreck room and   
  
grabbed the jug full of various beans and headed for Lumps tent.  
  
Careful to not make any noise they poured some on Rascal and lumps bed, then covered  
  
it with their blankets, then found their bag of cloths and poured it all over their  
  
cloths and orange jump suit. Then quickly they snuck back out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester walks in to the wreck room and finds zig zag.   
  
"hey zig, howd it go?"  
  
Zig srhugs "they're still playing foozball" he nodded over at lump and his gang  
  
by the fooztable. "how bout you guys, get it all done"  
  
Jester grins and nods "everything. HOpefully this works." she grins. 


	25. eww gross

shoutouts"  
  
Fifi: lol arlight :) lol hey whats your email addy??  
  
Irish rain : lol ya.. hehehe.. brookey bought me the dvd so ya..lol   
  
i watch it alot..;problem ismy dvd player is crappy.. garggg...lol  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
rascal crawled into bed and felt something squishy he jumped up out of bed  
  
"what the hell" he said and pulled back the covers "What the hell!!"  
  
"AAhhh Gross" rascal looked over when Lump yelled also.   
  
"jesus christ what the hell is goin on here. who did this?" Rascal asked  
  
turning to the rest of the guys. lump looked over   
  
"you too?"   
  
rascal nods. The boys shrugged "i dont know man. we were with you" they all nod  
  
agreeing.  
  
"shut up you idiots. I want you to find out who did this and kill them" Lump thundered.  
  
and reached down to get a new change of cloths. They couldnt shower because the warden  
  
has the showers shut off a certain time at night. "Gross" he said pullin his hand out full of beans  
  
"them fuckers got my cloths too" he yelled dumping out his beanstained cloths.  
  
Rascal laughed and grabbed his cloths then stood up throwing his bag across the   
  
tent "WHoever did this is goin to die" he declared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the d-tent laughed hearing the commotion and quickly ran back to their tent.  
  
"that was great" caveman said.  
  
"ya no kiddin" x-ray smirked.  
  
"man did you hear them screamin 'oh gross" jester laughed imitating them.  
  
'"ya they sound like girls" brookelyn laughed back  
  
squid smirked and laughed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok i know it was short. ack i was hoping i wrote that one better then i did  
  
but oh well garg.. who cares heheheh :) thanks bye 


	26. heshe treats me like one of the guys

and Save to my Yahoo! Briefcase ]   
  
Shoutouts::  
  
  
  
Viggos-girl: thank you for your review. Heres more   
  
  
  
  
  
Fifi- hey ya.. thanks for reviewing again. Lol maybe barfbag and jester will   
  
get together but who knows. Lol   
  
  
  
DOUBLeD: thanks also. Heres some more  
  
  
  
Oftopic ooohh me like smiley faces :) lol ok ime done..  
  
  
  
Irish rain: lol hey thanks ya. Lump and rascal are a bit slow lol well   
  
heres some more   
  
  
  
BROOKELYN: hehehehh heres ya review..i just realized I should stop saying   
  
so heres some more because yall are reading all of this but its allf or different people yes I need help well ttly bye   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did the beans!"  
  
  
  
The D-tent table looked up to see lumps accusing eyes boring into them.  
  
"Naw not us, I'm guessin the lunch ladies did the beans today,   
  
like they do everyday" jester smirked.   
  
  
  
Lump bent over bracing his hands on the end of the table glaring at her.   
  
"you know what I meant"  
  
  
  
Jester raised her brow looking confused  
  
"No. No I don't, sorry. What about you Brookey, You know what   
  
he's talking about?"  
  
  
  
Brooke Lyn shook her head "Naw I'm drawing a blank too."  
  
  
  
"Looks like yer barking up the wrong tree Lump" Squid said   
  
standing up. "I suggest you go bark somewhere else"  
  
  
  
Lump straightened back up. "Well I think im on the right track"  
  
  
  
Squid shook his head "well enjoy yourself cause you aint gonna find  
  
nothing round here"  
  
  
  
All of a sudden jester looked up her nose in the air.   
  
"hey ya'all smell that?"  
  
  
  
"Smell what?" Barf Bag asked.   
  
  
  
Jester gets up acting as if shes following the trail of the smell.  
  
"I don't know, smells like old... old..." She stops at Lumpand   
  
sniffs him ".. Yup that's it." She points to Lumps bean stained suit.   
  
"Old beans" she smirks  
  
The D-tent busts up laughing. Lump growls and pushes her, knocking her   
  
to the floor. Jester just keeps on laughing. BarfBag gets up and   
  
helps her up.   
  
"leave us alone now"  
  
  
  
Lump smirks "this aint over" he growled and walked away.  
  
  
  
Jester brushes herself off and grin. "thanks BarfBag"   
  
  
  
Barf nods and grins.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Barf Bag sat down on the couch next to squid in a huff. Squid sighs looking  
  
at an obviously depressed Barfbag.  
  
"Whats wrong now?"  
  
  
  
"Aww nothing" barf lied.  
  
  
  
Squid nods "riiiiiggghhhhtt! Well if you aint gonna say nothing then im   
  
gonna go save my girlfriend, fore Jester kicks her butt in pool again.' He   
  
said getting up.  
  
  
  
"It's just that, She don't like me." Barf bag finally said   
  
making Squid sit back down.  
  
  
  
"Who? Jester, how can you tell? Have you asked her already?"  
  
  
  
Barfbag shook his head "naw man are you blind. Do you see the way she   
  
treats me?"  
  
  
  
Squid shrugged obviously confused. "um.. she treats you like she treats   
  
everyone else"  
  
  
  
Barfbag nods "exactly my point. IF she liked me don't ya think youd be able  
  
to tell. No she treats me like she would treat her brother and I don't   
  
wanna be her brother."  
  
  
  
Squid sighs "oh my god, am I gonna have to freaking put a bullet through   
  
your head or my head. I really cant tell which of use has more misery.  
  
You from this or me from listening to this"   
  
  
  
Barf Bag sighs "fine well I wont talk to you then. But what do you think I   
  
should do?"  
  
  
  
Squid gets up "well its like this. Do what ive been telling ya to do. Just   
  
tell her how you feel. The worst thing she could do is just say she want s   
  
to be friends"  
  
Barfbag shakes his head "no the worst she could do is laugh at me."  
  
  
  
Squid thinks about that and nods "Ya your right. Oh well. In love and war   
  
you have to take chances n o matter the risks." He grins and heads off to help Brooklyn. Barbag sat back and thought about it.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"so has he asked you yet?" Brookelyn asked Jester.  
  
  
  
Jester positioned her cue making contact with the ball "Asked me what?"   
  
her ball went in the pocket.  
  
  
  
Brookelyn rolls her eyes. "If youll go out with him, what else would he ask you?"  
  
  
  
Jester shrugs "I don't know what time it is? When I get out of this stupid place."  
  
  
  
"yes well anyways. So has he asked YOU OUT then?" she grinned.  
  
  
  
Jester shook her head. "No, now why would you ask me that."  
  
  
  
"because He likes you and you like him, DUH! God what do I have to do to get through to you."   
  
Brookelyn smirks taking her shot when Jester missed.  
  
  
  
"Well its like this. Like I keep telling you. We are just friends.   
  
I don't know why you wont listen to me when I tell you he doesn't like me like that."  
  
  
  
Brookelyn rolled her eyes. "he does too. Your just too stupid to realize it."  
  
  
  
"for one I aint no stupido got me chica. For two. He only thinks of me   
  
as a friend. Like one of the guys. Now if he liked me he would be all shy and ya.. you   
  
know how a guy is when hes by someone he likes. And not just treatin me like one of the guys."  
  
Jester finishes smirking when Brookelyn scratched and it was her turn.   
  
  
  
"well I think your wrong and some day I will be goin ..'told ya so' and then grin   
  
cause youll be together and ill congradulate yall" she smirked  
  
  
  
"riggghhhtt ... well when that day comes. I'll let you but I don't see it  
  
happening anytime soon but what I do see happening in the very near future is me beating you"  
  
jester smirked and sunk her last ball in the pocket.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
wow that was long lol here ya go hope you enjoy. :) 


	27. zigjes

Shoutouts:

BrookLYn:  well I suppose I could trap them in a room and make then get to gether lol but htat would be too easy heheheh.  I think fairy tales are overrated but are nice thought 

: )  anyways. Hehehe..  im sorry about squid having to leave you soon :( I know that must feel horrible specially since you just got to gether..but don't forget that's gonna happen to a lot of the guys *** nods***

Irish rain: thanks anyways tis ok they aren't long I still get something :) heheheh

Well here ya go :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later

(hey I don't know if the time jumps annoy you if they do tell me lol)

            "Ziggy" Jester whined and fell on top of his lap.  Zig glances from the T.V. down to her.  

            "what Jester" he whined imitating her. 

            "I'm bored, do something with me"

            "But im watchin this.  Wheres Brookelyn?"

            "Her and Squid are spending time together" jester pouted. 

            "aww jeez.fine, what do you want to do" Zig Zag asked.

Jester yawned "aww nothing I'm kinda tired" she layed her head down on his shoulder.

            "aww jester, get up and go to bed then"

            "no, im too tired, wont you carry me" she pouted again looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

            "aww Come on jester, ya killin me" He said. He really didn't want to get up. He was watchin his show.

            "Pwease Ziggy, Do I really weigh that much?"

            "naw Jesta ya light as a featha. But im busy"

            "well ill sleep on ya then." She nodded and set her head back down closing her eyes and yawning.

Zig sighed and let her.  When his show gets over he'll carry her back..  He Looked down at Jester.  She was like his best friend but lately he was starting to like her a lot more then just as friends.  And sometimes he got the feeling she felt the same way, but then he remembers that sometimes real good friends act more like they are goin out even when it just friendship and nothing else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barf bag sittin on his cot thinking about what to do with Jester.  HE had to talk to her.  And he decided tonight he would.  First he had to find her and get her away from the group.  Barf got up and headed for the wreck room whistling.  When he stepped his eyes just seemed to find her in the throng of people. What he saw made his heart sink.  He remembered what Brookelyn said about how Zig might like her, but he didn't think it was true.  Now as he watched them briefly, jester sleeping silently in his arms, Zig stroking her hair softly, then he bent down and kissed the top of her head.  Reality finally hit him. He had competition and it looked like Zig was winning.  Barf sighed heavily and turned around heading back to the tent.  He couldn't look at it any longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oooh… and it gets thicker lol.  Well ok im done :)


	28. wedgies

ShoutOuts:

Brooke Lyn:  Lol yes I know. Poor poor barf bag.hehhe ziggy is prettys cool for a paranoid freak.

Zig looks around: what shh someones watching me guys. Hide me.'

Fifi: lol  who  knows maybe maybe not. We'll see. I justhope you don't kill me if it doesn't happen.  Hehehe : )

Trigger:  Lol.. hey keep your hands off the barf.  Man. Lol.  Naw jk. Hehehe

  
barf bag grins "whoohoo. Chicks want me man yayayay"  

ok settle down barf, you don't want to give yourself a headache. 

Barf pouts. Why oh why do I have to …. Why!

Raises a brow* right now your just talking barf.  So settle down before thiey mistaken you for zig and send you to the nut house.

Hehehe

Irish rain:   holds onto barf very tightly* .. um..howd you know about the midgets man. "looks around"   theres a leak somewhere isn't there.  One got loose * looks at barf* you let him out didn't you.

Barf shakes hi shead* no no it wasn't me.. JD did it.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok im done really heres the story. P. S man I like this font lol. Ok im done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jester thought about what brooke Lyn had said about Barf bag liking her so she walked over to him  and grinned.

            "Hey Lewis."

Barf bag raised his brow 

            "hello…  Jamie." He smirked.

Jester smiled flirtatiously 

            "whatcha doin?"

Barf bag smirks confused first by her calling him lewis and now just by how she was acting. 

            "um. Nothing just.  Watchin T.V., " he looked around "where's ZiggY" he said using her pet name for zigzag.

Jester grinned "hes playin pool. Why?"

Barf shrugged "just wondering why your not by him."

Jester frowns "you don't want me to be by you?"

Barf blinked and shook his head "no that's not what I meant.  I was just  saying you are always with zig zag so.." he shrugs.

Jester nods "well sure why not.  Hes on of my good friends and ever since Brooklyn and squid got together, they spend a lot of time together so " she shrugs "I hang out with zig"

Barf bag nods "oh, so you guys are just friends."

Jester smirks "yes of course, hes really neat. And funny"

Barf nods. * great just what I wanted to hear* he thought. "ya.. he sure is.  Good ol' zIggy." He smirked sarcastically.

Jester laughs "whats wrong with you barf you sound jealous"

Barf shrugs "eh.. naw.  He's my friend."

Jester nods and shrugs "You're my friend too ya know."

 Barf bag smiles slightly "ya.. you're my friend too."  * though, I wish it were more*  

Jester nods and looks down at her feet not sure what to say.  This wasn't turning out how she had hoped, and it didn't help that she just couldn't think of anything.  He probably finds me boring. 

Barf curses himself for not being able to think of anything to say.  She must think im boring.

Zig walked up "hey guys. Whats up?"

Jester looked up.  She was relieved and yet disappointed he interrupted them. "hey ziggy. Howd the game go?"

Barf nods "hey zig"

Zig grins "I won, you  guys wanna celebrate with me" 

Jester laughs "Sure what are we gonna do?"

Zig shrugged "eh we could give lump and his goon wedgies."

Jester laughed "hey sounds good." Shel ooked over at the quiet barf. "what doyou think"

Barf looks up and smiles slightly "sounds like a plan, we'd need more help though"

Zig nods "arlgiht I'll alert the rest of the tent. "

Jester grins " we could have X-ray hold them down along with Armpit.  Me and Brookey could get some of the littler ones" shes smirks. 

Zig nods "arlght and me and zero and barf here, and squid can do the wedgeying."

Barf grins "arlght sounds good, oh we have to get caveman and magnet too, they could help hold down some" 

The three grinned and nodded heading off to do their task. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ya I know it aint that great but here it is : ) hope yall enjoy : )


	29. We'll use the bed pan

ShoutOUT's!  
  
DoubleD : lol yes i know. i know.. i have no idea why im lettin them be so   
  
stuid but i am . im sorry but something will happen pretty soon here. dont you   
  
worry. eeeeeee. (lol brookey thanks))  
  
Irish Rain: LOl.. that would have been funnytowatch. hehehe. goo midgets lol  
  
FIFI: lol. hmm maybe. man that would be funny but maybe bed peeing is better  
  
eee oh well lol. mmm relationship i thought htat sounded familiar lol maybe;)  
  
NOsilla: ooh a new reviewer yay. lol im glad you like my story sofar. thanks  
  
for reviewing. i hiope you enjoy the rest too :). lol hehe ilike potato wedges  
  
they are good. *sighs* i want some now garg.. lol wedgies thats a funny word  
  
ok im done really t hanks again :)  
  
BRookeLyn: lol.. very funny ill start running oince i get some soday butyou   
  
dont get any so there :p lol..  
  
Trigger: lol..thanks again. hehe barf is so adorable..hehe thats funny just   
  
saying barf man too bad they called him barfbag. lol they should have had his coming  
  
there int hemovie too *nods* or at least let him stay in longer then 5 minues  
  
*sighs* oh well poor barf.   
  
TalleyAnne: lol thanks :) heres another chapter too for yalol. hopeyou enjoy it. :)  
  
telephones mmm iwant one lol ok im done.. no i wanta whole place a new one  
  
all to myself. eeee..  
  
Housers girl: ok im not sure if you made it htis far since it said chapter six but im  
  
call n ya anyways. so what areyou confused about lol just ask ill try and explain:)  
  
anwyas thanks for trying and reviewing :) ttyl   
  
JediPirateElfyDude: lol..well thanks for reviewing.. another new one heheh.   
  
yup well im glad you found mine. its got lots of zig in it..and some zag too..  
  
ok yes that was corny so sue me lol. anyways. i hope you continue and read an d  
  
enjoy :) thanks heheh the relationship is goin somewheres dont worry ahhh.. cant   
  
let everything happen right away or ill lose people unless my lack of things  
  
goin is losing people ahhh imsorry ok mayble ill speed things up :)  
  
shwew that was a lot of shoutouts this time.. thank you thank you thank you all  
  
i love you guys man :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"hey guys, instead of wedgies, though that is a great idea how bout we do the   
  
water thing? that way they'll be sleeping and they wont know who did it, cept im pretty  
  
sure they'll know but oh well" jester grins.  
  
Zig Zag srhugs "mmm maybe" he grins "kinda sounds promising"  
  
Jester nods "ya. hey.. you know that kid that always pees the bed well they gave him a   
  
bed pan, we could use that for lump and um.. i dont know what to use for rascal though"  
  
"how bout his hat" brooklyn said.   
  
"arlight sounds good, a couple more hours and htey should be asleep"  
  
"but how do we get the water warm? i mean it does need to be warm right?" caveman asked confused.  
  
jester nods and grins she looks over at arm pit "hey pit, will you sit on the water or put it under your arm  
  
or something while we wait so it warms up?"  
  
Arm pit shrugs and nods "shore, i dont know if itll work though"  
  
Brookelyn smirks "It'll do, sides it dont have to be too warm but that should be warm enough"  
  
barf sits back on his cot laughing lightly "i dont think i'v had so much fun before you two came" he grinned  
  
and winked at Jester.   
  
"Aww see Brooeky these guys doo luv us. We've finally brought happyness  
  
to pitiful boring lives, We've made a difference. Think it'll help us get the   
  
miss america crown" jester smirks  
  
Brookelyn laughs "ya that and some DD size of implants"   
  
The boys laugh "aw man, why do we even stay with them"  
  
"because we're cute and youlove us didnt we just go through this" Brookelyn   
  
said.  
  
squid grinned and kissed her cheek "of course. "  
  
~~~A couple hours later~~~~(hehehe ok im done))  
  
"you guys ready?" jester whispered.  
  
They all nod.  
  
"arlight barf did you get teh bed pan?"  
  
barf nods and points to the white bed pan. Brookelyn makes a disgusted face.   
  
"jamsey thats so gross"   
  
Jester smirks "exactly. It fits in with everything Lump is. dont it."  
  
Squid grins "i agree. so whos doing rascal?"  
  
"you can if youd like, cave man you got your jug filled with water?" jester asked.  
  
caveman sighs and nods grumbling about how they always have to use his  
  
jug.  
  
the d-tent siletny creep to lumps tent, and they pour the water in the bed pan and  
  
rascals hat. then silently crept out. They didnt notice the shadow on the cot in the corner  
  
watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	30. 2 days of diggin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Sir walked in to D-tents tent before the bell rang for them all to get up.  
  
"wake up!!" he yelled through his speaker phone thing.  
  
D-tent jumped from their bed b/c of the loud voice.  
  
"oh dont tell me god picked now to speak to us" jester grumbled rolling over  
  
on her bed.  
  
"no more like Lucifer" Barf smirked sittin up in his cot which was next  
  
to Jesters.   
  
Jester groaned andlooked up to see mr. sir. "aww man why did you have to be right"  
  
Barf laughed "sorry."  
  
"get up you girlies. The warden is coming here to talk to you in 5 minutes"  
  
Mr. Sir said and turned around and left.  
  
"why do we need to be blessed like this?" Brookelyn asked wlaking over  
  
to JEster.  
  
"who knows maybe our good deeds have been over looked" Jester grins.  
  
The warden stepped in "Alright Children. I heard you had a very interesting night   
  
and before all you gets stuck with the consequences i'm giving the real culprits time   
  
to speak up and save the rest of this sorry excuse for group to share the consequences. So  
  
do we have any takers?"  
  
The tent looked at her blankly "um Mrs. warden mam, what areyou talking about?"  
  
Just then Mr. Sir walked back in with Lump and Rascal. Jester started to laugh when  
  
she saw their wet drawers. "little night time problems boys?"  
  
"thats enough! now who played the prank on them" The warden yelled.  
  
Nobody said anything  
  
"It was those girls" LUmp growled.  
  
The warden raised her rbows and looked at jester and brookelyn "did you do this"  
  
THey shrugged and didnt say anything.  
  
The warden stared at them then looked over the group.  
  
"arlight if thats how you want it. You will dig today and through the night and   
  
through tomorrow. You will get your usual survings of water and lunch and no more extra until  
  
tomorrows servings. If you run out of water or food tuff. I guess youll just have to   
  
spare your water to last through the night. Now get dressed and get your shovels. I want   
  
to see progress. And we will be cheking up on you so no slacking" The warden barked then  
  
left.  
  
"teach you guys to mess with us" Rascal said.  
  
  
  
"i wouldnt be talking Bed wetters" jester smirked  
  
Lump and rascal flipped them off and left waddling.  
  
the d-ten laughed then remembering their punishement groaned.  
  
"aww man i knew this would happen "x-ray said.  
  
"hey it was worth it. almost as much as stealin a car, wait no i didnt  
  
twitch that much. no cars are more fun but htis was still fun" twitch said.  
  
"ya who cares if we have to dig. not like theyll belookin in on us  
  
24/7" brookelyn says.  
  
"thats the spirit girl now get you rman into the spirit" jester winked at her.  
  
"aww i am. how bout you get your man in the spirit" squid smirked noddin g  
  
at a sleepy barf.  
  
Jesters eyes widen "Squid" She hissed "hes not my man"  
  
Squid shrugs "eh he didnt hear anything"  
  
Barf looks up "who didnt?"  
  
"umm nothing barf. go back to bed. but yoru dreaming is consisting  
  
of shoveling"  
  
barf grins dreamily "no its not. its consisting of. y..."he stops remebering  
  
who he was talking to ."nevermind"  
  
Jester raised her brows turning a shade of pink.  
  
"hey. do that again jester. I think thats hte first time i seen that   
  
color on ya. looks good too" Zig zag said walking over to her.  
  
Jester rolled her eyes and glared at him "meany" she said and marched out.  
  
Zig laughs"what was it something i said?" he said sarcasitcally'  
  
Squid laughs "nice goin " he said and put his arm around brookelyn and followed  
  
jester.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ee i am ending it there for this chapter because i feel like it lol   
  
ok im done really hehehe. :) 


	31. You deserve it

SHOUTOUTS:  
  
JediPirateElfyDude: thanks you thank you :) *bows* eeh ya i know what can i say  
  
eeee.. noooo something s goin to happen shhh..dont tell *looks around*   
  
wait no i cant say anything. read on :) bye thank you .  
  
BROOKEY: lol.. .naw you dont get dd. anywayslol ya it only shouwed one  
  
E! lol anyways EEEEEEE!!! lol j/k next weekend not this weekend im goin   
  
to janesville :( :) lol i wanna trick or treat lol..  
  
IRISH RAin: lol pink?? whered that come from. lol. hahha.. ok this is gross but   
  
on new years eve ok ..well .. me and my family were having alittle too  
  
much fun and well i was mixing wine coolers with brandy and i it made me   
  
throw up and it was this nasty pink color and it stained my shirt and sheet. well  
  
then like i had this english teacher who was acutie let me tell you. no he wasnt  
  
old either he was only 23 he was standin in for a teacher who was pregnant well  
  
anyways so ya.. like practically half the girls at my school had a crush on him go figure  
  
right. well not that i had acrush hes just cute and hilarious and has a problem  
  
saying anatomy parts and when he goes to say them he just writes them on the bored.  
  
but anyways thats way off the topic. well anyways. he used to wear this pink shirt  
  
that looked exactly like my puke and im like nooo katie hes wearing hte puke   
  
shirt again. eeeewww.. lol. but oh well he playes hockey and his team was playing against  
  
this other team and this guy like ya ripped his eye lid eee lol it was funny he   
  
was walking around with stitches in his eye lid and he was like tellin us the story  
  
ee ok that was funy im done. he has a symbol stick too. *nods* lol eee.  
  
wow that was long ok here is the story. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"this sucks!" Brooke Lyn mumbled while she digged. Thankfully this was their  
  
last day. The night before was horrible. They slacked off though and the group  
  
had a little talk.   
  
  
  
"I know" Jester said.  
  
"Well its all your fault Jester" X-ray accused.  
  
"Hey now, you were in on this just as much as us."   
  
"Ya know what. X-rays right" Caveman said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!! Come on Caveman what are you talking about." Jester Exclaimed.  
  
"I know. If you hadnt come up with that stupid scheme, we would be out here  
  
digging right now." Zig zag piped up.  
  
Jester scoffed and hopped out of her hole puttin her handson her hips.   
  
"HOld on here, you were gonna give them wedgies. What difference  
  
would it have made. With your plan they wouldnt have had to guess who it was. They would  
  
have known and pinpointed."  
  
Zig Zag shrugged.  
  
Magnet got up "this is crazy man, I aint diggin no more" he walked up to jester  
  
"Your gonna finish the rest of my hole" he said and poured some sand on her   
  
feet then throwing his shovel down on the ground, walking over to Squid and   
  
barf bag nodding for them to take thier turn.  
  
"FIne ya lazy bum" jester huffed.  
  
"You can dig mine too, Ya deserve it" Barf bag said throwing his shoveldown. also.  
  
Jesters eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
Soon the rest of the tent had given their diggin to Jester and waled over to stand  
  
next to the group.   
  
Jester narrowed her eyes. "Fine if ya'all cant take the wrap for something you all  
  
willing took part in then fine. Me and brookey here will dig ya stupid holes."  
  
Brookelyn coughed and jester turned to look at her "what?" she asked. But the look  
  
on brookelyn's face made jester thinkg she didnt want to know the answer.  
  
"um dont bring me into this. I'm with them" She said walking over to squid.  
  
Jester blinked. "what..." she said in disbelief. "what is goin on here. Did   
  
somebody put an "anti-jester" day on the calender without informing me of it."  
  
The tent shrugged and Jester frowned. She didnt know what the hell got  
  
into them. Brookelyn bit her lip, she felt so bad for doin this to Jester. Squid  
  
squeezed her hand supportively. He could feel her misgivings about this.  
  
Jester mumbled while she started diggin. The boys were tempted many times  
  
to pick up their shovels and help but htey had made sure there was only a couple  
  
shovels left to dig in their holes, before they went on strike.   
  
Whenthey saw Dr. Pendanski, though, coming with lunch, they quickly picked  
  
up their shovels and pretended they were working. But as soon as he left they put them back down. 


	32. dont think this will get you off the hoo...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester finally finished. She was pissed and confused. First they were all with her  
  
now they were all against here....... even brookey. She was walking back to camp  
  
by herself because everyone else had alreayd gone back earlier.  
  
She showered and got dressed then headed for the wreck room. When she walked in   
  
the first people she saw was caveman and magnet. but they turned their backs on  
  
her when she tried to talk to them. She frowned then spotted zig zag onthe couch.  
  
she sauntered over all cute like then jumped on his lap grinning. Zig zagged grinned for a split  
  
second before he caught the look on squids face. He frowned and stood up dropping her   
  
without saying a word and walked over to squid. JEster frowned hurt and looked around.  
  
everyone avoided her so she got up and walked out.   
  
When she got to the tent she hopped onherbed grabbed her cd player put on her  
  
ear phones and angrily listened to the CD she always listend to to calm herself  
  
in these moods. Good Charoletts Young and the hopeless CD.  
  
~~~Back in the wreck room~~~~~  
  
"How much longer do we have to do this. I dont think i can do it much longer" brooke   
  
said worridly to Squid.  
  
"ya me niether she looked really sad, when i dropped her like that" Zig zag said.  
  
"dont worry another hour and then we'll do it"  
  
They nodded and started doin what they were doing before.  
  
~~~~~one hour later~~~~  
  
What did i do? what did i do? Jester kept asking herself over and over again.  
  
this was just bothing her something awful. She couldnt understand. It wounldnt have  
  
bothered her so much but she had already gone through something like this  
  
with an ex-best friend of hers before. She was always being a bitch to her andthen  
  
one day she decided she was gonna be mad at her without telling her and it all went   
  
downhill fromthere. Even when jester thought they were making progress. The girl  
  
would come up with more things to beat Jester down with. She sighed and closed her eyes  
  
punchingher bed.   
  
THe d-tent silently slipped in. trying to hold in some giggles. (ha guys giggling lol, ok so   
  
i was only thinking of brooklyn when i wrote that but hey why not guys will gigle in my story  
  
bcuase its just so funny heheh ok im done heres hte story again))  
  
They all hovered over Jester and squid nodded to brookelyn. Brookelyn tapped   
  
jesters shoulder. Jester grumbeled and opend her eyes.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" they all scramed out.   
  
Jester frowns taking off her headphones. "What?" she hadnt hurd them because of how  
  
high her music was.  
  
thye frowned.  
  
"SUprise!" they repeated.  
  
Jester frowned this time "what the hell? what now? yall gonnapick on me first yall   
  
are nice then ya fricken treat me worse then lump now yall are frickin actin as if  
  
nothing happend and surpriseing me.. and what hte hell are you suprrising me for?"  
  
she growled agnrily.  
  
Brooklyn colors and hands her a card. Jester opens it up.  
  
Happy B-day jester.  
  
Have a fun burthday. Your the bestest  
  
friend anyone could have.  
  
Luve   
  
Brookelyn.  
  
Happy b-day,  
  
Your the trickiest one i know  
  
I'm glad you came to this hell hole  
  
Luve, Squid  
  
What they said. luv ya girly  
  
lov, ZIg Zag  
  
Hey they stole what i was gonna say.  
  
Happy birthday. Enjoy. Sorry bout earlier.  
  
luv Barf Bag  
  
Happy b-day Jester  
  
And dont say i never gave you anything  
  
I let you use my jug for all your amusement pranks  
  
Your a good friend.  
  
caveman  
  
Happy-bday  
  
Zero  
  
Have a good one. Stay cool  
  
X-ray  
  
Theres nothing left for me to say.  
  
Im glad i got to warm something :)  
  
happy birthday   
  
armpit  
  
IDe get ya a car but i think the warden  
  
would know. have a happy b-day jester  
  
twitch  
  
happy birday chica  
  
magnet  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
-D-TENT  
  
Jester smirked a tear rolled down her cheek.. "aww thanks guys. Thats soo sweet  
  
and i forgot it was my own birthday. but howd you know? "she asked looking up;.  
  
Everyon grinned and looked at brookleyn "oh ya it was all me, like i could ever forget  
  
ya hun" she grinned.  
  
Jester laughs "tanks"She smirks then looks up "but dont hink this is gonna get you off the hook  
  
im gonna get your butts back for treating me like that you do nknow that right"  
  
they all grinned "oh boy i knew this would happen, see what i told ya. i knew we should  
  
a have gone with what i said." Barfbag said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry so short :) enjoy. 


	33. ziggys a lawn fairy

Zig walks up.. kisses jester  
  
barf sees and kicks the crap out of zig.  
  
barf grabs his horse from the pen picks jester up   
  
and rides away.  
  
zig and zero live happily ever after.  
  
squid and brookelyn come stay with jester and barf.  
  
stanley and magnet have a happy time  
  
and   
  
the rest all get high.  
  
~~~~... zIg happend to look over at the screen* hey man what hte hell  
  
are you implying im gay?? *he said ripping the keybaord out of barf bags hands  
  
but barfbag held on*   
  
Barf: let go  
  
Zig: no ...erase that now.. besides shelll get mad if she knows yoru on here.  
  
Jester walks over* hey.. *Shes starts laughing * aww zig your a lawn fairy.  
  
Zig growls at her " dont make me hurt you gurl  
  
Brookelyn frowns: hey you cant do that.. this is a sotry it has to be told sides  
  
whered you get a horse?  
  
Barf grins up; from his struggle "its magical. its my story now. this is how its goin  
  
to happen.  
  
Brookelyn shakes her head." youll get in trouble  
  
Squid walks over " hah ha.. looks at that.. ziggy and zero sittin in a tree  
  
zig lets go to tackle squid" ill kill ya...  
  
brookelyn frown s"hey get off my squidy baby.  
  
Jester luaghs* thats alright you think zigs funny stanley and magnet got happy.  
  
hahhaha  
  
barf grisn * yes while hes gettin beat up i can save this and send it in before  
  
she comes and sees what im doin... 


	34. slightrproblems

Hello everyone thank you all for reviewing im not doin shoutouts cause im not writing but .. I will do it when I come up with the next chapter.  
  
I apologize for barf's *cough * chapter episode there. He had been put in the closet for an hour. Lol anways. Hes still breathing and hes fine have no fear my muses are a little out of it lately lol .. anyways.  
  
Not only that but I can not think of anything right now for my story if you guys can help me out give me some ideas. Ehhehe.. get me thinking again. Other then that While im at a block on this story Im goin to try and get my other stories goine Particularly "jack goes to camp" And possibly some others like "the newsies and the holy grail"  
  
if not then..eee. imsorry im trying lol anways thanks for reading still don't forget about me lol. I will get something up as soon as I can write something lol.  
  
Bye ;) 


	35. beans wreak havoc on my digestive system

Hey guys I finally got a new chappy  up :)  

Wel lhere goes

Shoutouts.:

 Nosilla:  lol ya.. :) thought yall might like ziggy lawn fariey

Brookey have no fear.. brookelyn was not here but iam :)

Elfgal: heheh.. that was barf..he snuck in chappy 23 yup sorry.. 

Jedipirateelfydude: lol..i cant belive how low. Zig zag's voice is on the d-tent song. When I first heard it I thought It was some older guy singing it till I found out it was zig lol.

Holes-cg-freak: hehehe :) lol I can imagin hims aying it. Lol his accent. 

DoubleD: well you'll find out what she does to them in this chappy hopefully ill get it up before the bell rings :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jester waited till everyone was in the wreck room, then she snuck out and grabbed their sheets and their bags and took turns soaking htem under the water.  When she was finished she put them all back where she got them and fixed their beds back up. She had to drain some of the water from the pillows because they were making puddles though.  Finally she was done and headed back to the wreck room.

     "hey Jester that was a long bathroom break.  What'd ya do.. fall in?"  Barf called to jester smirking.  Jester rolled her eyes.

     "Naw man she was prolly  taking a crap" squid grinned winking at her.  Brookelyn smacked his arm. 

     "Squid that's gross."

     Jester smirked again and nodded. "Yup Squid that's exactly what I was doin.  Man I tell ya, those beans sure do wreak havoc on my digestion system."  She said and rubbed her stomach.  

Squid made a face.  "Aww man, that's just gross, I didn't need to know that."

Jester shrugged. "well you asked" she smirked.  

Squid rolled his eyes.

Armpit grins.  "I was wondering what that smell was."

ZigZag grins.  "Well wonder no more."

Jester laughs and smacks armpits shoulder playfully   "why do you ever wonder pit.  The answers always the same"

Armpit raised a brow.  "it is?"

Jester nodded. "yup.  Its you."

Zig laughed.

Caveman grins.  "Shes got ya there armpit"

Pit shook his head.  Jester caught zeros smirk and winked at him.  Twitch saw this and nudged zero playfully.  

Jester grinned and sat down a secret smiling on her lips.

     _Ya'all are gonna have fun tonight _ she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alright maybe not my best work ever but it works .ehhehehe. :) 


	36. everythings wet

Shout outs:

Brookey: hehehe ya.. :)  lol yes it was :)   
  
Irish rain: thanks heheh..  :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was pretty much hyped up on the way to the bunkroom.  Caveman ran ahead of everyone and jumped on his bunk and got up instantly 

     "aww man what did I just sit in? " he asked turning his head to see the wet spot on the back of his pants.  "what the hell"

armpit laughed.

     "look man. Caveman wet his pants" he sat down on his bunk and so did zig zag and barf and squid on theirs.  They all jumped up too.  Caveman was still wiping at his pants and laughed at them when they did so also. 

     "Man my butts wet too" exclaimed barf.

     "See man I told ya something was up"

     "ya dorks that's cause ya blankets wet" zig zag said tugging his blanket off.  And sittin back down. "aww crap so's my sheet." He proceeds to take the sheet off.

Jester was standing by her nice dry bed trying not to laugh. She was actually pulling of a confused calm look. "what about you brookelyn is yours wet too? I think someones playing a trick I bet it was lump and rascal cause mines wet too" she said and pulled her stuff off before anyone could test it out.  
  


Brookelyn lnodded "ya and my pillow too "she said showing Jester her wetted hair from her soaking pillow.  

Jester frowned "aww im sorry..kiddo"

Zero whos bed wasn't wet since he wasn't part of the group she was getting back sat on his bed he had seen jester sneak out and followed her. He had a slight smile on his face. But didn't say anything.

T

Twitch looked over at him "what are you smiling about?"

Zero shrugged and layed down on his side his back facing them.

Twitch frowned and walked over and felt his bed. "his is dry man I bet he did it"

      "no because he was playing pool with me the hole time" squid said.

Twitch frowned still "but.. he was smiling I think he knows something."

Zig shrugs "not like he'll talk anyways."

Twitch nodded 'true but he talks some" 

Zig shakes his head "leave it man"

Twitch sighed and walked back over to his bed. "my mattress is wet"

Magnet groans "all my cloths are wet man what the hell"

Squid glances over at brookelyn. "this is gonna be a cold night"

Brookelyn shrugs "im alright. At least these cloths are dry." 

Squid nods "that's true"

Jester sits down on her bed and buries her face in her arms trying to think of not so funny thoughts so she doesn't bust up laughing and ruin it.

     "I say we go kick lumps ass"  caveman said.

     "ya man. He deserves it. Whos in?" magnet said.

     "ill sit on them" armpit offered.

x-ray watched them "alright guys. We'll go when everyones asleep and pounce on them.  Surprise is our tool"

squid nods "ya me too. You girls in?"  

Jester shook her head. Brookelyn did so also "im tired"

Squid nods. "Alright.  Twitch? You in?"

Twitch nods. "Course I am.. im startin to get that feeling like when I was behind that mustang. Oohhh" he said twitching.  

x-ray stands up "alright guys.  In an hour we go" 

the guys all agree and they do that pact thing with their hands and yell "d-tent"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok there goes :)  
     


	37. aww man he peed his pants

SHOUTOUTS!!

Grrar: hey thanks for reading :) im glad you liked it. Heres the update :)

Nosilla: lol what? Err? Im so confused but that's ok. Lol anyways. Thanks I try to use my imagination for the good.  Lol jk ok yes iknow im done :)

Sugar-skyline: thanks fro reading too :) its always good to get new reviews hehehe anyways I hope you continue to enjoy. I cannot say if barf and jester ever get to gether:( its sad I know ok yes no I don't know anyways hehehe  heres some more :)

Brookey: yes . lol yoru all wet mwahhahahahahhah…

DOUBLED:  lol thank you thank you * bows* I am loved ok no im jk. Im done :)

IRISH RAIN: wohoo.. lol heheh ok yes. But zeros such a sweety cant mess with him lol. 

'''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE boys crept into lumps tent. X-ray put a finger to his lips and signaled barf and squid to take rascal, zigzag and twitch to take one of his buddies. And caveman and magnet to take the other buddy while him and armpit took lump.  Then he signaled armpit to wave his arms around.

Armpit started waving and then he passed gas.  Everyone had their nose plugged except the sleeping tent. Who started twitching.  Lump rubbed his nose and started waking up. 

     "man rascal lay off the beans for awhile"

rascal was starting to wake up too. "IT wasn't me man"  

Then x-ray shouted "3!!!" and all the boys jumped on the other boys.

     "what the hell" lump managed before he was smothered by armpit.

     "ambush ambush" rascal yelled.

     "ya damn dirty apes.  You wont mess with out tents ever again will ya." Caveman shouted.

     "what the hell are you talking about" one of the boys said.  He was trying to get twitch off his arms.

     "You know what we mean.  You soaked everything man. We don't have anything dry." Magnet said.

     "you guys are psycho. We never went near stupid tent" rascal said.  Barf bag had him in a headlock.

     "liars!!" squid shouted.

     "Ya im guess it was the yellow spotted lizards that did it then huh?" zigzag said.

     "hey maybe" lump said.

     "wrong answer" x-ray said and punched him in the gut.  Lump doubled over.

     "honest man we didn't do it" another buddy said.  "we were in the wreck room all night"

     "ya.. we aint shittin ya." Rascal pleaded. He didn't want to go down like lump.  He looked bad enough as it was because of the d-tent tramps.

     "Then who else could have done it huh? You've had it out for us for along time. So what makes you think we are gonna believe you?" squid said.

     "I don't know im just saying we didn't do it."  Rascal still pleaded.

     "hey look I think hes pissin his pants" barf smirked pointing to the red spot forming on rascals front pants.

     "eww.  Arlight I don't think they did it guys.  Rascal wouldn't pee his pants for nothing" armpit said.

     "I think pits right, we got the wrong guys. Come on guys lets head back" X-ray said.

They all let go of the boys and left hearing words of promised revenge on them as they left.  

     "Yo dawg who woulda done it then" pit asked.

     "who knows, but when we find out. They are goin down."  X-ray said hitting his fist into his palm.

     "well how we gonna do that" caveman asked.

     "I just want to go to bed man" squid was slacking behind draggin his feet. He could barely keep his eyes open.  When the boys walked into the tent the girls and zero were already asleep.  Squid grinned and zig zag nudged him pointing towards brookelyn.  Squid rolled his eyes and headed over to her cot and quietly layed down beside her.  Brookelyn moved and he froze but all she did was turn into him. He grinned and put his arm around her.  

Barf bag watched this and decided he would try that too.  *What could happen.  Cept maybe a black eye if she didn't approve. But hell * he thought as he looked at jester sleeping peacefully *itd be worth it. *  So barf made his way to jesters cot.  She had gotten cold during the night and pulled her blanket over her and grabbed her pillow.  Barf thought that was weird since they should be freezing to her since they were wet.  So he lifted the blanket and realized it wasn't wet.  He frowned and touched the rest of her cot and her pillow and the pile of her stuff where she had putit.  All of it was dry. 

     "Hey Zig Zag!"  

     "what is it barf, cant ya see I'm tryin to sleep"

     "just come here. I think I found out who done it"

     "what? How?" zig zag asked walking over. He ran a hand through his messy hair.

Barf pointed to jester.

     "all her stuffs dry."

Zig shrugged "so.  So was zeros." Then it clicked. "unless… zero helped her. Or she helped zero"

Barf shrugged. "who knows. All I know is jester was part of it. If not the ring leader"

Zig nods.  "we'll tell the rest tomorrow and then we can put our heads together to get her back good" 

Barf nods "sounds like a plan"

Zig smirks and goes back to bed.  Barf decides to go back to his bed since if she wakes up with him next to her she would figure out he knew her stuff wasn't wet.  They all fell asleep :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well how was that :)

       
  



	38. spiders where!

ShoutOUts:

Irish rain: hehehe.. ya.. well lets just say it has to do with spiders.  
  
Suger-skyline: lol..i think I know how you got sugar from in your name lol j/k. anyways ya.. pretty bold eh. Lol jk

Brookelyn: ya I know :) hehe I thought that would make you happy. Dude imlistienign to the little andy song.. so sad anyways. Im done :)

Lady-ann-bee: here it is :) hehe thanks for reaviewing.. 

Nosilla: lol.  Well here hopefully youll find this funny too :)

Jack sparrows gurl: thanks for reviewing. Im glad you enjoyed it. Heres some more :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys had told the other boys what they had figured out last night.

        "hey that explains why she was in the bathroom so long" caveman says.

        "ya no kidding" x-ray said rolling his eyes.

        "well anyways what are we gonna do?"  zigzag said.

        barf smirks "I got squid on top of that right now" he grinned evilly.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~

        "hey brookey baby. How you doin?" squid said leaning against the wall by Brooklyn in the wreck room.

        "mm alright, you?" she grinned.

        "ya know same old same old" he smirked.   "so I got a question for ya"

        "ya what is it?" 

        "what is jack afraid of"

        "what do you mean?" brookelyn asked confused.

        "like whats her worst fear. Heights, spiders, snakes., ya know stuff like that."

        "oh.. well shes absolutely hates spiders."  Brookelyn answered confused.

        "alright thanks babe" he grinned kissing her lightly then chucking her under the chin.

Brookelyn smiled blushing slightly. "what are you goin to do?"

        "youll find out. See yalater." He smirked and left leaving her confused and curious.

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "your sure spiders?" armpit said.

        "yes that's what brookelyn said" squid confirmed.

        "alright. Now that means we are gonna have to find some spiders.  Zigzag you remember what we said you do with a couple of yours"

        "ya.  I know" he smirks.

        "alright. We'll meet her right after digging. You know the girls take longer so we should have enough time to do what we are planning on doin." X-ray informed them all.

The guys all agreed and then grabbed a bottle and started rounding up some spiders.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                ~~~~~T h e  N e x T  d a y ~~~~~~  (the next day)

        "hey jester how you doin?" zigzag said sitting down next to her with his plate of beans dropping a spider on her shoulder unnoticed as he did so. 

        "not bad. You?" she asked lifting her bread up.  Just then zigzag looks at her.

        "hey. You got a spider on you."

        "what! Where!" jester said jumping up brushing herself off. "is it off? Get it off! Get it off!" she said freaking out.

        "woa I think you got it. I don't see it anymore"  zigzag laughed.  "manyou really don't like spiders do ya?"

        "no shes freaked about them." Brookelyn said frowning starting to piece together why squid wanted to know.

        "ya. They give me the heeby jeebies." She said shuddering.

        "mm well didn't you know we have a lot of them here" armpit said smiling behind his bread.

        "what! No I haven't seen any since I've been here." She said and looked arund her before she sat back down again.  She picked up her bread and was about to eat it when she saw a spider crawl over the top. She screamed and threw it and it landed on twitchs plate across from her.  He jumped and yelled.  The boys burst up laughing.   

        "god what is it today. I'm cursed. God hates me" jester yelled and stormed out. 

Brookelyn fixed her glare on squid. "Explain."  She demanded.

        "what?" he said innocently. 

        "why are you guys doin that to her." 

        "well you know our recent wet spell?" he smirked.

        "ya.. so..?"

        "well who do you think done it" zigzag nodded.

        "really?" brooeklyn frowned.

        "yes really. So we are just getting even." Barf reasoned

        "oh.. well why didn't you tell me I would have helped."  

        "you would have?"  squid asked surprised.

        "well duh. You guys weren't the only ones who got wet" brookelyn reminded them rolling her eyes.

        "well have no fear.  It's not over yet"  armpit grinned.  "lets go and see if shes there yet" they were all getting up when then heard a pericing scream.

        "oh no .. we're gonna miss it. Hurry!!" caveman yelled and the gang ran out of the mess hall to the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

dun dun dun…lol naw jk.. im just .. ya know whatever I gotta lol…  enjoy :)


	39. get it off of me get it off of me

shoutouts:   
  
Lady ann bee: lol ya.. hehe ihate spiders areg... very freaky d. crazy is   
  
good though lol.  
  
fifi: im glad you think so ehhehe.. it aint goin so well   
  
now but maybe when you read again itll be good heheh :) heres some more. lol thanks you though hehehe..  
  
NOsilla* lol..ya i know what she feel s like htought hats  
  
how i am lol.hehhehe  
  
wbrooklyn: woa chillkiddo her eya go *hits send very   
  
slowly*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they made it to the tent just in time to see jester standing on top  
  
of a chair batting at imaginary spiders.   
  
"whats goin on here" x-ray said.  
  
"spiders.. spiders everywhere" jester shreiked and  
  
pointed to her bed which had a bunch of spiders crawlig on it.  
  
brooklyn made a face " ewww. "  
  
squid burst out laughing.. "what are you afraid of a little  
  
8 legged thing.?"  
  
jester glared at him "how would you like it if that thing crawled  
  
all ove ryou and bit you"   
  
squid grinned"naw these things are my friends"  
  
"then take you friends back to where they come frome  
  
and while your at it.. join them"   
  
squid smirked. "aww come on they're harmless"  
  
jester snorts "tahts whatyou think"  
  
brooklyn smiles "come on guys.help her out"  
  
barf grins "arlight." he sits down on his cot. 'hows this"  
  
brookelyn grins "cute real cute"  
  
"i know..and i dont even have to try" barf winks.  
  
jester pouts "zig will you get those off my bed please?"  
  
zig smiles "arlight i supose.." him and zero help get the spiders  
  
off her bed and out the tent.  
  
twitch grins "i think its safe for you to com e down now"  
  
jester frowns andlooks around."you sure you got htem all?"  
  
zig nods "yes they are all gone capoot"  
  
jester sighs and steps down carfully still looking around.  
  
barf walks up behind her and lightly runs his fingers along her arm.  
  
jester jumps screaming and wipes at her arm. "get it off get it off"  
  
then she stopped when she saw eveyrone laughing. pouting she smacked barf and stomred outside.  
  
barf frowns and rubs his arm "was it something i did?"  
  
zig smirks shaking his head "you sure are asking for it arent ya"  
  
brookleyn laughs leaning against squid. "oh he cant help it. he likes  
  
patronizing her. specially sincehes got hte hots for her"  
  
barfs mouth drops open "brooklyn what the hell"  
  
zigzag frowns tohimself.  
  
squid grins "hey watch it barf. dont forget who your talking to"  
  
brooklyn grins and sticks her tongue out at him "ha take that"  
  
barf frowns "aww come on she started it"  
  
squid shakes his head "i dont care." he looks and brooklyn "stop that hun. your   
  
not helping"  
  
brooklyne turns and innocent look up at squid and squid grins kissing her lighlty.  
  
barf rolls his eyes "Get a room"  
  
squid smirks. 'i alreayd am in a room"   
  
zig make s aface. "eeew... not here. not with us here."   
  
squid laughs. "you guys are such sissys"  
  
brooklyn laughs.  
  
zero walks out unnoticed to find jester.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there i finally updated yaya for me..lol. 


	40. your leaving

Nosilla: heres another update

DOUBLED: sorry I haven't been updating right away I have been having problems sorry kiddo.

Brooklyn.: hola :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Pendanski walked into the wreck room. "Alan, Come here we have some good news for you." 

Squid looked up from where he was sitting with brooklyn. "huh?" he aksed kissing her quickly before following MR. Pendanski out.

"It seems You will be able to go home tomorrow. How's that sound?  We sure are gonna miss ya here" he patted squids back and then left.

Squid frowned. The last place he wanted to go was home.  He walked back into the wreck room in a daze slightly.  Brookelyn looked up "Hey squid, whats was that all about?"

He sat next to her mutely as if he hadn't heard her. 

"Squid?" She shook his shoulder and he turned to look at her. 

"I'm goin' home tomorrow Brookelyn" His voice was toneless.  This always happened to him.  Whenever he found something he wanted he was ripped away from it.  He studied Brookelyns face.  He would miss her, he would miss everyone.  

Jester walked over.  "Why so glum and dumb" she smirked quoting racetrack (at least it think that's what he said) Squid looked up at jester and grinned.  He never met anyone like her and she had made it fun there.  Today she managed to put on a ripped t-shirt that only had one sleeve, Some shorts and black and white striped knee-high tight things and some weird shoes that didn't match.

"Nice outfit Runt."  

Jester made a face at him. "RUNT!" she smacked him playfully and then smirked.  "SO gonna tell me whats up or you gonna make me beat it outta ya."   She looked at brookelyn who had been staring at squid the whole time a shocked look on her face.  Jester waved her hand in front of her face. "wake up brookey.  Earth to brookly."

Brooklyn looked at her best friend tears close to her eyes. "oh.. sorry."

Squid frowned and looked down at his hands. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Jester frowned then laughed slightly. "That's a good one squidster.  Real funny"

Squid shook his head.  "I'm serious"

Jester frowned. "but you cant go.  We just got here."

Squid nodded and shrugged.  

Brookelyn fought to keep her tears back.  "Well we better make the best of what little time we have together."

Squidlooked at her and gave her a little smile.  He tugged her into his arms and held her. "yeah, I suppose your right."

Jester hugged them both.  "Group huG!!" she laughed though she was hurting.  Squid turned out to be a good friend of hers in the little space of time they had been there. 

Squid laughed and pulled back " I better go tell the rest of the guys huh?"

Brooklyn nodded. "yeah.  Come on I'll go with."

Jester grinned. "me too." She hooked her arm through squids on one side while Brooklyn looped hers through the other side and they headed for D-tent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

short but sweet hopefully enjoy :)


	41. dtent

Nosilla: ehhehe yeah I don't know if you did or not lol but its all good cause yeah he is lol :)

Brooke: lol you could hehehe I migh thave you say that lol. Anyways heres more people :)\\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I hide in your suitcase?" brookelyn asked sadly as she watched squid pack up his bag.

"I wish you could hun" he smiled and hugged her.  

                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jester sat on her cot and watched her friends saying goodbye.  Barf walked over to her. 

     "Gonna miss that guy"

Jester nodded. 

     "Ya know, It got me thinking.  If he is leaving that means I only have a few weeks left.  I got in here shortly after he did."

Jester looked up at him quickly. "Don't joke."

Barf shook his head. "I wish I were."

Jester frowned and looked down. "This isn't fair." She kicked a ball that was by her feet and it flew to the other side of the tent.  "Why's everybody gotta leave."

Barf shrugged. "I don't know,  Hey jester...?"

Jester looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"would you be sad if I left?"  He studied her.

Jester nods "course I would barf, Why wouldn't I be.  You're my friend."

Barf sighs.  "I meant.  Would you be devastated.  The kind of missing Brooklyn would have for Squid"

Jester frowned and looked up at him.  "what do you mean?" she asked densely confused.

Barf shuffled his feet getting a little nervous now.  This wasn't turning out how he had hoped for. "I mean.  Would you miss me like a boyfriend?"

Jesters eyes widened. "uh...umm..." she was speechless.

Barf took her silence for a no and he looked away so she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. "nevermind it was a stupid question, just forget it." He headed over to squid leaving jester there, mouth still gapeing.

'''''''''''''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     The car was outside waiting, ready to take their friend away.  Everyone new it was there but they didn't want to let him go.  

     Squid shook hands with the guys and hugging a few closer of them.  Jester gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

     "Hurry back now Ya'here" she joked in a Hicksville voice.

Squid smiled. "Sure thing Jesta"  He turned to Brookelyn.  The tears she had tried to hold back were spilling down her cheek.  He gathered her in his arms and kissed her.  "I'll see you again.  Don't worry.  I love you"

This brought on more tears for her.  She had a feeling she would never see him again regardless of his promise to find her when she was out.  "I love you to Alan"

Mr. Pendanski came in and ushered squid out the door.  The group trailing behind him.  Finally, they whisked him into the car and drove off.  

Squid turned in the car and stuck his head out the window.  "D-TENT!!  Ill see you guys again" he called as they drove by.  

Jester looked over at Brooklyn.  She was a mess.  She walked over and hugged her. "IT's ok.  He promised." 

Brookelyn nods "I know,  I know" she sniffled.  But she still had that feeling of never seeing him again.  Barf and the other boys patted their backs and walked them back inside the tent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

well how was that :)


	42. smile

SHOutouts!!  
  
squid lover: lol thanks im glad you enjoyed my story here's more too :) and  
  
i hope you continue to review. thank you. lol.. this was based on me and   
  
my friend erica hehehe .. my names jamie and ericas my best friend her   
  
penname on here is BRookelyn heheheheh. its funny about yeah..your bestfriend  
  
name is jamie lol ok im done..itd be weird if your name were erica yeah ok  
  
im really done. bye:) hey.. i dont know if im adding characters to this   
  
one.. wait i think i will but if i dont ill prolly add you to my other story  
  
, its called Jack goes to camp. You should read it its gotten good reviews  
  
too so yeah :) anyways..but ill prolly add you too anyways. in here i mean   
  
hehehe.  
  
Squidlover: im confused if you are squid lover or a diff squid lover   
  
b/c your characters name is Charm and squid lover's is lenna, are you two   
  
the same people or what lol sorry but im confused ;)   
  
Fifi: hehe thanks, glad to have ya back. hehehe.. im glad ya liked it.  
  
i know it is sad..had to do something im thinking of ending this one   
  
and doin a sequal hows that sound:?? ok imdone  
  
B.L.T: lol yeas i know.. imsorry, like i said.. im sorry hehehe ya  
  
know you can always kill me later like after christmas ;)  
  
DoubleD: lol.. thanks, i know i know . i prolly will ya know do a prank   
  
or get her to get with someone maybenot barf but ya know lol j/k  
  
Holly: thank you thank you thank you: ) hehehehe.. anyways thank you  
  
again.  
  
~~~~shwew that was long. Happy holidays guys:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester heard the siren and turned over in her bed, she didnt want to   
  
get up. SHe peekd open an eye and looked over and found brookelyns face   
  
burried inher pillow.  
  
"Brookey" she said but brookleyn just shook her head burring her face   
  
further. Jester sighed and got up.   
  
"I'll dig yer hole for ya, you just rest"  
  
Brookelyn didnt reply. Jester looked at her friend sadly and then pulled   
  
on a white tanktop and her orange suit leaving the top hanging down and   
  
walked out. She gathered up theboys and made a plan to make brooklyn smile.  
  
THe boys grinned and nodded then they all went to dig their holes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester grinned, "You guys ready?"  
  
Barf nodded. 'Yeah, I'm ready" he picked up the accordian he borrowed from   
  
one of the guys in tent 'E'.  
  
jester grinned. "Zigzag, caveman,'X', ya'all ready?"  
  
"Yeah i am." zig replied  
  
"us Two" caveman smirked and nuged X-ray who rolled his eyes.   
  
Armpit walked up. "Yo, i got my moves, i'm good'"  
  
jester grinned and grabbed the cane and top hat ploppin it on her head.   
  
"arlight gang lets go"  
  
Barf nodded and started playing the accordian.   
  
Zigzag joined in with the drums and caveman had the harmonica while x-ray   
  
tapped on a can to make ahigh note. armpit instructed them alone as they   
  
made their way to brooklyns tent.   
  
Brooklyn hheard the music and lifted her head from her pillow her   
  
eyes red and puffy as she wiped her salty tears, "whats goin on "She said   
  
to herself. Just then jester walked in doing some kind of broadway dance.  
  
She winked at brooklyn and started to sing.  
  
"If you have worries, pick up your head and smile. The world wants to see   
  
that S-M-I-L-E, it'll hit yoru socks right off. so if your feeling low, dont  
  
worry, be happy and show me that S-m-I-l-e SMILE!!"   
  
brooklyn shook her head, her friend looked crazy and the boys behind her  
  
did too. SHe couldnt help but smile, then laugh, then cry, then she was   
  
laughint and crying at the same time. but this time it was happy tears cause  
  
they did this to cheer her up and she knew it.  
  
"come on now dont frown, turn it upside down and let the world see, whats  
  
gonna put them out of their seats, show them that beautiful thing that   
  
they've been waitin to see. put on a happy face and show me that S-M-I-L-E  
  
SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
JEster finished belting out. SHe ended up on her knee in front of   
  
Brookelyn, the band behind her. THey ended the sone and jester winked at   
  
brookelyn and handed her alollypop.  
  
"hey kid, show me that smile. sha shasha shaaa bowowbing bonk bam" she   
  
grinned and bowed.  
  
BRookelyn was still alughing but it finally subsided. "JEster you are crazy.   
  
I think you will qualify for any King as their own jester" she grinned and took the lollypop.   
  
"Thank you," she turned to the boys. "thank you guys too, it was all so sweet." she sniffled.   
  
"you all are true friends, i would miss all of you when we all left." she said and frowned thinking   
  
of that then she started crying again.  
  
Jester frowned. "wait, didnt you get anything out of my song. OK here ill   
  
spell it out for you again S-M-I-L-E. whats that spell SMILE. now show me   
  
what your made of and give me your biggest smile"   
  
Brooklyn tried it was a little shaky but her tears were slowing down now.  
  
JEster frowned. "now come on iknow you can do better then that"  
  
It grew bigger.  
  
"thats it now come on, one more notch and i think you'll be shining"  
  
Brooklyn gave her a full fledged smile. "better now?"  
  
Jester nods. "much thanks you. "she grinned and gave her a hug.   
  
"Welcome back"  
  
Brooklyn grined and hugged her back "thanks"  
  
She then got up and gave each of theboys a hug. "thanks again guys"  
  
THey grinned. "hey dont mention it"   
  
barf smirked. then looked at jester and it faded to a frown. He turned   
  
and went to his cot. Brooklyn noticed this and looked at jester. The boys   
  
turned and went back to what they were goin to do.   
  
"hey, whats goin on between you and barf"  
  
Jester frowns and looks up "what do you mean?"  
  
"you guys are avoiding each other"  
  
Jester shrugs. "oh, nothing."  
  
Broklyn looked at her skeptically, "Right and im in here on good behavior"  
  
jester shrugs. "hey, anythings possible"  
  
brooklyn smirked and pushed her. "oh shut up, and dont change the subject"  
  
jester grinned then frowned again. "NOthing, really. I just screwed it all  
  
up is all. Kinda like what i do with everything. I'm cursed thats all  
  
there is too it."  
  
brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Right, right, yoru right. Your doomed. Doomed   
  
with stupidity. OH im sorry i didnt mean it right now, but with barfbag you  
  
are stupid. Dont youget it. he likes you. why dot you go over there and   
  
talk tohim"  
  
Jester frowns and shrugs looking down at her hat that she had taken off her  
  
head. "i dotn know.. Maybe. I'll think about it."  
  
BRooklyn growned frustrated. "whats there to think about?"  
  
Jester sighed. "i dont know brookey i just dont know. Please just drop it.   
  
Its alirght really ill figure it out" she smiled slightly.  
  
"well hurry up arlight. Im gettin sick of watching this " she laughed  
  
slightly.  
  
jester grined "yes mam"  
  
"oh be quiet" brooklyn laughed and pounced on jester.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well there ya go hoep ya enjoy it :) 


	43. barf are you under there

SHoutouts:  
  
BRookeY* course yours is always bigger :) but its all good  
  
right hehehehe. heres some more fo ryou and dont miss squidly  
  
check in your closet. lol i dont think he's come out yet  
  
lol jk ok ok imsorry im sorry i take it back ;)  
  
fifi: tackles fifi and hugs her* welcome back man.. where you been  
  
oh yeah i kow you reviewed before too but so what..   
  
its been so long..   
  
well acutally lol ok yes i know im in a crazy mood right now lol.  
  
bye :)  
  
Nosilla: lol yeah now its 43 lol ;) those mouths look so wierd  
  
maybe its just me lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester looked in side the wreck room and frowned then walked around  
  
to the tent. THe person she was loooking for wasnt there either.  
  
*what the hell* she thought then she walked around finally spotting  
  
him. He was sittin on a sand hill throwing sand into the pit. Jester  
  
walked over near him and picked up some rocks looking under them  
  
then set them back down then she started diggin through some sand.  
  
"Barf, barf you in there!" she called.  
  
Barfbag heard her and turned to find her half way in a sand pile.  
  
"Jester? what the heck are you doin?"  
  
Jester looked up and grinned. "Hey ya barf. there ya are, i been   
  
lookin everywhere for ya, and when i say everywhere imean. everywhere"  
  
she winked and picked up another rock. "hey it could happen"  
  
Barf just shook his head. "your crazy ya know that"  
  
Jester nodded grinning and sat down next to him "you love me anyways dont ya"  
  
Barf rolled his eyes "Oh yeah.. dont you know it" he smirked  
  
Jester pushed his shoulder "oh shut up, so how bout we flippickthenick hit thehike  
  
bingbangshee hidout in the back of the old 10-40 and makeout like a pack of rabbits."  
  
Barf looked at her like her head rolled off "what?"he shook his head. "run that by me again  
  
and this time talk slower."  
  
Jester laughed and fell back. "your crazy, ya know i didnt mean  
  
what you thought i did, i would too. Like Brooklyn does Squid"  
  
Barf shook his head again "ok i dont know if you know this or not  
  
but i am a man, so yoru gonna have to speak english arlight"  
  
Jester sighed and turned to him her face serious for once. "Remember  
  
when you asked me if i would miss you if you left, like brookelyn  
  
misses squidster?"  
  
barf frowned remembering that and nodded.  
  
"well, what im trying to say is. What i really meant wihtout answering  
  
is that i was surprised that you asked me and yes i would" she said and looked down.  
  
Barf blinked not sure if he should belive his ears. He had been waiting for  
  
this moment since he first met her and now it was here and he couldnt  
  
even say what was onhis mind.   
  
Jester looked up at him when the silence went on. "well...what now?"  
  
Barf opened his mouth as if to say something then he closed it again.  
  
Finally since he couldnt speak he decided he better just show her and he leaned over  
  
and kissed her softly.  
  
Jester sat there stunned this was definatly a shocker. His mouth was so soft  
  
and felt so right. AFter the shock wore off she leaned into him putting her  
  
arms around his neck and kissed him back. Barf sighed and tugged her onto   
  
his lap. After alittle while he ended the kiss and looked at her  
  
  
  
"um. yeah. wanna.. ya know.." he started to say and jester grinned   
  
nodding eagerly.  
  
":yes yes yes. " she laughed and kissed his cheek.   
  
Barf grinned. "arlight...." was all he could manage, he was too   
  
happy. So was jester.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok a little fast but it works. i hope you guys are all happy  
  
they are now together lol ;) 


	44. what tickled your fancy

shoutouts:  
  
nosilla: heheh cool im glad here i hope ya like this one too :)  
  
brooklyn: i know thats cause im the greatest person alive  
  
whoohooo ....lol...for squid ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When jester walked into the tent she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
brookelyn smirked.   
  
"whats got your fancies"  
  
Jester looked at her like she was crazy, "what language do you speak,  
  
miss, but i bet if you look deep enough youll see why im   
  
smiling"  
  
Brrooklyn studied her friend then a secretive smile spread  
  
across her face. "you made up didnt you?"  
  
jester flopped onher cot, "did more then make up."  
  
"what? you didnt did you? JEstr..." but jester cut her off.  
  
"no no nothing like that, he asked me out, and he kissed me" JEster   
  
grinned glowing. SHe layed back on her cot and sighed.  
  
Brooklyn raised abrow. "ha what did i tell you..."  
  
"oh shut up, dont give me the i told ya so stuff" she laughed and threw  
  
a pillow at her.  
  
Brookelyn caught it and grinned. "told ya so anyways."  
  
Jester rolled her eyes, "so how you feelin?"  
  
brooklyn shrugged an dpicked at a stray thread on her blanket,  
  
"arlight"   
  
Jester looked at her skeptically. "listen girl, you have to   
  
go on. LIfe cant just stop. You'll see him again, you'll see."  
  
"yeah sure,"  
  
Jester sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what are you smilng about, Jester finaly give you the time o'day."  
  
x-ray teased when he saw barfbag.  
  
Barf winked at him and nodded.   
  
"yeah right, you lie."  
  
Barf shrugged. "whatever you want to believe" he smirked.  
  
"aww man i can barely live with you as it is."  
  
Barf laughed. "your funny you know that"  
  
"oh yeah, i know" he smirked.  
  
Barf shook his head. "yeah funny looking"  
  
"man that is so old. you might as well stop while your ahead"  
  
Barf shrugged. "mm i dont care, im the happiest man alive"  
  
x-ray rolled his eyes. "i can just picture you doin the whole titanic  
  
bit, leaning off the ship and yellin 'Im the King of the World' Ha, your  
  
a juvy that digs holes is what you are, and dont you forget it."  
  
barf waved him off, "why you gotta be like that. cant you just be happy for me"  
  
"sure, but once what happens to you what happend to squid. We'll see   
  
whos smiling then. See what you dont do, is ya dont think, now if you thought,  
  
You'd realize that,there aint no point in gettin goilyfriends, cause  
  
all ya do is leave anyways."  
  
"man you sure are a bummer, You know what you need"  
  
"whats that?"  
  
"you need to get laid"  
  
X-ray laughed and punched his arm. "i've had more then you'll ever have buddy,  
  
so dont tell me what i need"  
  
"your a liar, i meant reality not fantasy" Barf smirked.  
  
"oh yeah.. fantasy ill show you fantasy, ill knock you out till all youcan  
  
do is fantasize" he smirked and started after him.  
  
Barfs eyes widend and he smirked. "right inyour dreams" he said and  
  
turned and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ahh young love, isnt it cute lol ok im done. mmhmmm yup  
  
i think i see a little jealousy goin on. lol well i mean  
  
you dont yet cause i have written it yet. so on next weeks episode,  
  
someone finds out about barf and jester. Should barf watch his back,  
  
we'll see if friendship is cheap or not, well ya know whatever got to   
  
make it interesting ;) lol., anyways. and..... and... and...  
  
is there someoen new coming??? i dotn know yet iether but we'll find out.  
  
hehehehe  
  
adieu.. 


	45. hows your herpes

Shoutouts:  
  
Nosilla: :) ty....  
  
Ma, his name is Squiddy: lol.. whyd you want a Jester/squid  
  
pairing? heheh.. thanks for reviewing btw. :)  
  
brooklyn: lol no its between the guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zig Zag walked into the tent to find brooklyn sitting on her cot.  
  
"hey brooklyn how you doin?"  
  
Brooklyn looked up from her journal. "hey Zig. im good how you doin?"  
  
Zig zag shrugged. "WHats this i hear about barfbag and jester?"  
  
Brooklyn shrugs "what do you mean?"  
  
"are they really goin out?"  
  
"Yeah, isnt it great. bout time i say."  
  
Zigzag frowned and sat down on her cot. "oh yeah. just wonderful."  
  
"what is it? you dont sound too happy" brooklyn said sitting up to make room for him.  
  
"oh nothing., it doesnt matter anymore"  
  
"you can tell me."  
  
"no, really." zigzag sighed and stood up"well ill see ya around"  
  
brooklyn nods" arlight if you insist, just rememebr im always here  
  
to listen"  
  
Zigzag looked at her and nodded. "arlight., ill try and rememeber that."  
  
"see ya later zig"  
  
He nods and heads out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jester ran into the tent. "Brooky honey look. its aletter for you.  
  
its from squidster" She jumped onto the cot and handed it to brooklyn.  
  
Brooklyn raised a brow. "Alan wrote to me?"  
  
Jester nods "yes read it read it. tell me what it says."  
  
Brooklyn looked at hit a minute then tore it open. She read through it  
  
then read through it again.   
  
Jester grins. "well whats he say? whats he say?"  
  
Brooklyn smiled. "He says he misses me. His moms still drinking.  
  
and he he's so bored hes tempted to get introuble again, just so   
  
he can come back and see me., he says to tell you hi and that he  
  
misses getting tricks on him by you."  
  
Jester laughed. "are you gonna write him back?"  
  
Brooklyn nodded. "you bet."  
  
"i'm gonna write him a letter too. tell him all hes missing"   
  
Brooklyn grinned. "oh man this makes me happy now."  
  
"well thanks" jester teased.  
  
Brooklyn grinned "oh you know you make me happy too."  
  
Jester nodded. "yeah i know, im gonna go find barf bag and tell  
  
him the news" she grinned and ran out in search of barf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey thats good news. I bet brooklyns happy now eh." barfbag grinned   
  
when jester came and told him thenews.  
  
jester nodded. "heck yeah. so what are you doin lewey"  
  
Barf laughed. "well i was gonna play a game of poker with   
  
zigzag,x-ray, and caveman."  
  
Jester grinned. "Really can i watch."  
  
Barf nods "Sure. come on lets go"   
  
they walked to the wreck room and sat down.  
  
jester sat down between Zigzag and barf.  
  
Zigzag tried not to look at them while they were playing.  
  
jester grinned. "so zig how you doin?"  
  
Zig shrugged. "NOt as good as barf bag. So i hear you finally got  
  
your herpes under control" he couldnt help himself, it just popped out.  
  
Jester raised a brow and looked at barf. X-ray and caveman looked at   
  
barf and burst out laughing. Barf bags mouth dropped open.  
  
"what? i dont have herpes"  
  
"oh yeah.. thats right, it wasnt herpes. What did they say all those  
  
lumps were then."  
  
Barf frowned. "what areyou talking about zigzag"  
  
jester frowns."whats gotten into you zig"  
  
Zigzag stood up. "what do you care" he threw his cards down and walked out.  
  
Jester frowned more. "i wonderwhy hes in such a bad mood." shelooked  
  
at barf bag. "hey dont worry about it."  
  
Barf shrugs. "i dont mind. but there really isnt anyting wrong with me  
  
ya gotta beleive me"   
  
Jester nods "i know iknow." she grinned and kissedhis cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOHOOOHHOOH..hoot hoot lol  
  
no not an owl  
  
a plane..  
  
acccckkkk 


	46. fifi

SHOUTOUTS:::

DoubleD:  LOL yes he is big time :)

SquidLover:  Yeah, thanks, sorry it was delayed had a little malfunction goin on hehehe.

Nosilla: lol yeah he likes jester but its all good its all gonna work out in the end lol

Brookly : yes you did aren't youhappy now.

FIFI: lol you are crazy chica but its all good heheheh I believer your character is making an enterence this chappy. Hehehe

NOTE: sorry for the delay ff.net suspended my updating privalages for some reason so now here I am back again with a chappy :) I also uploaded two new stories and am typing a third to up load hehe I hope you check them out the first one is.  Ziggy the acute paranoia, and the second is a newsie fic called Alexis, the third is goin to be a holes one with dun dund udn.. mr. Sir's daughter yeah that's right I said daughter. Ok im done heheheh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barf bag and Jester were on their way back to the bunk room when the buss pulled up.  They saw a girl about 5'7" get off the bus, She had really shiny dirty blond hair just above the shoulder, she was wearing a  pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They watched as the officer guy drag her into the office. 

"mmm new person, cant way" she grinned.

Barf looked at her. "don't try to initiate her in on one of your jokes"

Jester pouted "aww come on, I haven't done anything in a couple days I need to do something soon"

"mm right, just relax im sure it wont kill you"

"ha that's what you think" she grinned

Barf rolled his eyes jokingly "oh great" he said and tickled her. 

"HEY!!" she laughed and squirmed free then ran away from him into the tent. She jumped on Brooklyns bed and hid behind her. "save me .." she laughed.

Barf walked in "oh come on I can see you clear as day"

Brooklyn just raised her brow "Im not gonna ask"

Just then MR. Pendanski walked in with the new girl.

"Erica, Jamie, Lewis this is your new tent member Emma Parker, Emma this is Erica, Jamie, and Lewis"

Jester grinned "woohoo your in our tent alright, hey thanks Mr. P talk to ya later we can take it from here." She grinned getting up and walking over to Emma.  

Mr. Pendanski frowned. "alright fine, think you can do better" he said and walked out.

Emma grinned "wow, Hi yeah, you can call me fifi that's what all my friends call me" 

Jester laughed. "hey its ok , I was just gonna say IM Jester that's Brooklyn and that handsome fellow there, is Barfbag, and don't mind him hes a little crazy." She made the crazy sign around her head and stuck her tongue out crossing her eyes.

FIFI laughed. "ok."

Barf frowned. "aww jesta gee thanks."He smirked . "That's it." He said and ran after her tickle fingers raised. 

Jester squealed and ran out of the tent.

Brooklyn laughed. "Don't mind them they are newly weds. Well not really I mean they just got together they are both crazy if you ask me"

Fifi laughed and sat down "So what are you doin?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "writing a letter to my boyfriend.  He just got out so yeah" she nods sadly.

Fifi nods"Oh im sorry, well it was good meeting you"

BROoklyn nods "yeah same here. I suppose I should show you around since those two took off "She grinned./

Fifi laughed "if you want to I can do it myself if your busy"

Brooklyn shook her head "No no don't think about it I got it" she grinned and stood up leading her out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	47. grow up alreayd

**Shoutouts:**

**Fifi: lol yay jump up jump up for joy lol ok no im done.**

**Nosilla: lol yeah, ive been busy heheheh :)**

**Brookly: yeah eyah yeah im saying yeah yeah eyah woohoo for squid is coming up girl**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Brooklyn le**d her to the wreck room. "This is where we all usually hang out and relax after digging, the mess hall is over there that's where we eat. Nothing but beans in all the different ways and kinds you can eat beans in.   Theres the showers.  Mm.. they aint too bad but you don't get to long so when you have long hair you have to hurry." She explained.

Fifi grins. "mm beans I sure do love beans" she said sarcastically.

"then this is the place for you" she laughed.

Fifi grins and follows her in to the wreck room they were met by a bunch of guys.  "woa" she said.

Brooklyn nods" youll get used to it they aint too bad really just as long as you stay away fomthe ones from tent C they are a little mean.  Well that s my own personal opinion though."

Fifi nods. "arlight, I believe ya." She smiled and Brooklyn started introducing the guys.

Zigzag stares at fifi a little loss for words.  

Magnet grins "hello lady, I say bout time they got some fresh meat." He winked at her.  She mad a face and then laughed, making magnet frown.

Brooklyn grinned and nudged zigzag.  "well usually hes very talkative but I guess hes having problems with his tongue today" she said to fifi and winked at zigzag.  Zigzag closed his mouth and frowned.

"erm um,… Cameras" he finally got out.

Fifi laughed. "what?" 

Zigzag shook his head.  "hi."

Fifi nods "yes we established that already"

Zig frowns again. "mmm..  bye" he said and turned to the poker game nearby.

Fifi raises a brow at Brooklyn and grins. "what was that?"

Brooklyn shrugs. "mm I don't know"

Just then jester ran in laughing barfbag followed in soaking wet.  Leaving huge wet spots on the floor spraying everyone nearby.  "JESTER!! Get back here.  Youll get whats coming to ya soon enough, might as well make it sooner then later"

Jester laughed. "Only if you can catch me." She grinned and jumped onto the pool table.  

The other boys had stopped to watch the excitement then started laughing seeing barfs predicament.  

"She get ya again barfy old boy?" called a boy from one of the table.  

"I was wondering when she'd strike again, I watch my back. She always gets ya when your least expected." Another remarked.  

Fifi grinned shaking her head "what are they talking about?" she asked Brooklyn.  Brooklyn grinned at her friend. "oh leave the poor guy alone jesta, before he changes his mind about you." She turned to fifi laughing "oh just jester is sort of a jokester, prankster. Shes always pranking on people." She smiled. "I don't know what they were doin but looks like she got barf now"

Fifi grinned. "gets more interesting as it gets along.  I might enjoy it here after all"

Brooklyn nods "yeah. Believed me. If you start getting bored, don't worry, one of us, me, jester, or the guys, will cheer ya up" she smiled remembering when jester and the boys had sung to her when she was sad about squid leaving. 

Fifi nods "mm I can believe it."

Zigzag frowned. "you should grow up" he growled at jester and stormed out. 

Jester blinked her smile fading.  She frowned. "zig?"

Barf grabbed her just then and she squealed.

Brooklyn frowned watching zig walk out.  

Fifi raised a brow "what was that all about?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "mmm well its like this zig, likes Jester but jester likes barf and barf likes jester and now they are dating. So zig is pissed. Though I think if he rally liked her he should have asked her earlier. God knows she was here long enough." Brooklyn sighs and glances over at jester who was struggling with barf.  

Fifi nods. "mmm well I hope he gets over it soon, he sure is a cutie"

Brooklyn looks at fifi and laughs. "oh believed me if he ses you a couple more times and gets over his tongue loss,  he'll get over her quick" She winked.  Fifi grinned

"ya think so?"

"I know so" she nudged her.  "Come on lets help jester."

Fifi nods and her and Brooklyn jump ON barfbag.


	48. my names zigzag

**Shoutouts:**

FIFI:  Lol I guess im cool then cause im updating whoohoo lol.. aww really im sorry about chem. Im only passing it b/c my lab partner knows what shes doin. But I have an exam in chem. On Thursday and im pretty sure its gonna be an easy F. arg. Lol.

Sweat Pea: heheh thanks im glad :)

:o : im sorry you don't like my uncapitalization but I guess its better then having all caps.  I do this in study hall cause it's the only time I can do it and in order to update it quick enough for people is to type it and send it out.  So if its not perfect too bad deal with it. Cause. Yeah.  Like I told someone else. You don't like it don't read it.  Your suppose to be reading the story not my grammer or whatever.  And not everyone likes the main character in the beginning only 2 girls in a camp full of guys.  Barf liked jester squid liked Brooklyn.  Zig only liked jester because he had no one else and she flirted with him. Its not even a real crush which you can tell since hes like yeah like FIFI. Anyways thanks for reviewing I hope you like the story otherwise. Bye :)

Perky Piper: thanks hehehe. Im glad ya liked it. Ya sorry for the punctuation I usually don't have time to go over it so yeah sorry :)

Nosilla: heres more :) hehehehe

Brooklyn : whats up girly iknow took a awhile but im getting it. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jester was glad Zig Zag was the only one in the tent when she went in there. "hey Zig, can I talk to you?"

Zigzag looked up and shrugged. "It's a free country."

Jester frowned. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not"

"You are too don't lie.  Everyone sees it"

"Why don't you got make out with Barf Bag or something" He said turning his back to her.

Jester frowned and sat down next to him "Because I want to come talk to you and make sure everythings cool between us.  Come on Zig, who knows when one of us is going to leave, I don't want us spending our time together fighting ok."

Zigzag glanced at her and sighed. "ya know what your right." He said even though he was still a little T'ed off.  "sorry bout that, just a little stress between  a few guys from C-tent."

Jester grins "Should I soak 'em?" she smirked.

"no no, its all good" he laughed.  

Fifi walked in and jester stood up "well I have to go see what brooklys up to" she grined and patted Zigzags shoulder and walked out.  "hey ya Fi' hows it goeth with youith"

Fifi shook her head smirking "IT goeth fine" 

Jester grinned and headed outside winking.

Fifi smirked and walked over to her cot "she is weird"

Zigzag looks up, smiling slightly but can only nod. 

"hey its ok.  I can deal with the silent type that just means I can talk more" she grinned.  When she sat down on her bed there was a loud noise.  She looked around quickly coloring. She noticed Zigzags raised eyebrow and amused look "what it wasn't me" she said and stood up lifting her covers.  Underneith was a woopie cusion "mm.. I should have listened.  But I m new why me?" she grinned throwing the woopie cusion at zigzag smacking him in the chest. He caught it laughing. 

"she'll get anyone she thinks is an easy target"  He said.

"oh you do have a voice, well she better watch out this means war" Fifi laughed and sat down again. "You have a nice voice too I might add"

Zig Zag colored slightly "um.. err.. yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her. "My names Zig zag"

"yeah no kidding we met yesterday"

"yeah I know. But well yeah, I didn't really get to introduce myself to you"

"Mm between the ums and ahhs. I thought I got a pretty good introduction" she smiled at him a twinkle in her eye.

"Gee thanks, I feel like an idiot now" 

"Oh don't im just playing with you, Seriously. Its ok, I didn't mind"

Zig zag smiles at her then and nods. "arlight  if you say so"

She nods "I do"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	49. thats ok we're over

_HEy guys sorry for the Like HUGE delay. I know i know.. I'm horrible. ack anyways.. I was just rereading my story to like. get back into the swing of it and man.. not to sound like concieted. but hey, I personally thinkg my storrys awsome lol. This is my first time actually reading reading it. ya know and im like man.. oh.. yes.. and then like i got to 48 and i was so sad that i didnt ahve another chapter after it. so here i am writing another one. Im so stupid i just realized that.. it wasnt gonna be hard either this is pretty easy story to write what the heck have i been complaining about. oh yeah nevermind. no time. lol ok im done rattling so here goes with the shout outs._  
  
**Ohio-girl 13:** REALLY! thats awsome.. i mean thanks for like reviewing ;) lol im always happy for a new recruit. and I hope you continue to like my story all the way through .. that is if your still reading it ;) anyways. have fun .  
  
**Drucilla's Doll**: heheh..thanks yeah i never really liked squid until This story.but like my friend is obsessed with him and i just loved giving her crap about it now i think hes a little cuty. got bunch of baby flab on him but hey im sure he's worked it outby now lol .. anway thanks for reviewing. and i hope you stay reading even though i had like a huge empty months of not updating. anways have fun : )  
  
**DoubleD:** hey i havent heard from you in a while hhehhe. I am gonna hopefully keep up to date on this story and the rest of mine. finally put more chappys on my Jack goes to camp story. So yeah. lol. Well at least one anyways. im working for more. So anyways. HOep to hear from you again soon.  
  
**Nosilla:** HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI. sorry hyper. havent heard from you in a while either lol. I hope you are still keepin in contact ;) . anyways heres another story. i hope your summers goin good :) lol. ttyl.  
  
**Brookly:** YOUR CRAZY!!!!! lol. mmm should i make brooklyn run away cause she wants to find squid then like. find sams onion field cause i dont know forsoem reason decides to climb.. and then like. you die. naw just kidding.. jester would die if brooklyn died. anways. imfiddling. maybe ill just have you like try and hop the bus  
  
**FIFI:** lol hey girl. I hope you like yoru character. lol. mmmm.. lets see how is this gonna work out. shouldi just have youjump him right then and there lol as much as im sure you would enjoy that.. lol i dont think thats in your character lol anways heres more ;) hope you enjoy.  
  
_wow that was crazy crazy long lol heres to the story ;)_

* * *

Jester found Brooklyn sitting on her cot again looking at her envelope that was carrying their letters they had wrote to squid.   
  
"Ya know what I just realized today Brookster"  
  
Brooklyn glanced up and jester "hmmm?"  
  
"I remember when Squid left, Lewey came up to me and told me that he had only a couple weeks left cause. he wasnt in much longer then squid." jester sighed, It had been wieghing heavily on her mind all day as she had dug. She wouldnt have thought of it but someone from 'B' tent went home today and it made her look around at all her new friends and made her think when they would be torn from them too.  
  
Brooklyn turned to her "oh Jester, Im so sorry. Thats just so soon, you just now got together."  
  
Jester shrugs and nods "I know. I wasnt goin to admit to him my feelings specially after he told me that. but I just couldnt let him go without knowing it. and now im really screwed. I mean not like you though, and i mean not that you are screwed. Cause your not. cause you still have contact with him and all, but You guys REALLY liked each othere and were practically together since the first day."  
  
Brooklyn nods sadly remembering when she got here, and the day they got together. It made her smile. "he was so cute. god, i miss him so much Jester." she frowned and turned to bury her head in Jesters shoulder.   
  
"Aww brookly its ok. Its gonna be OK youll see. ONce we get out of here. Squid will be waiting for you ready to pounce. He'll prolly take you right hten and there. right in front of everybody. Eww thats like disturbing, I think ill run away first. then you can ya know like let him" she grinned.  
  
Brooklyn laughed slightly threw her tears "shut up jester, your the disturbing one." she smiled and hugged her friend. "what would i ever do without you."  
  
"well lets see. You would prolly live a long and healty jester-free life." she smirked brushing brooklyns hair back.   
  
Brooklyn laughed smacking her lightly. "id be sad all the time. no one there to make me laugh. to make my day worth getting up for. I would have never been sent here. would never have met the love of my life. Never had anything that you introduced tome, ya know that. no matter how bad it was or how much trouble you got me into . it was worth it."  
  
Jester smirked "aww gee thanks brooky. That sure makes me feel better."  
  
brooklyn grins and then pulls away. "So how are you and Zig Zag doin, is he still fighting with you?"  
  
Jester shook her head "naw i went and had a little chat with the little bugger come to find out. all his little problems was from some tension between him and some guys from 'C' tent."  
  
Brooklyn raised her brow. "oh really? he told you that?" _I wonder why he told her that, _she thought to herself.  
  
Jester nods "yup. but then FIFI came in so I think he'll befine" she smirked and winked. "I think theres gonna be somthing goin on with those too pretty soon" she rubbed her hands together.  
  
brooklyn grinned "yeah.. but you stay out of it. let them do it on their own"  
  
jester looked hurt "aww little ol' me I wouldnt do nothing like that. Besides Im The pranker not Cupid" she grinned. "It goes against my religion."  
  
"your religion my butt. IF i find out you did anything ill find you and kick your butt"  
  
Jester stood up sticking her tongueout at her. "youd have to catch me first. BOzo" she said and ran out.  
  
"oh thats it your getting it, Come here, Goose" She said running after Jester.

* * *

Fifi Sat down on a chair opposite of Zigzag. She was looking down at the massive blisters on her hands and rubbing some dirt off. "man this is a lot harder then i thought. I thought I'd pass out and i wasnt even halfway through my hole yet"   
  
Zig grins "yeah. dont worry It'll get better. Just ask brooklyn and Jester. They managed to last this long. and i didnt think they last the day. They're lot more buff then theylook" he smirked winking ather.  
  
Fifi laughed. "yeah. mmm.. Ya know what. You were able to form a few long sentances I think we made a break through. A conversation without the mm. ahh's and long silenes to start off with" she winked playfully at him.  
  
"Hey now. dont make fun o' me." he grins.   
  
Fifi laughed and brushed her hair back flirtasiously. "So zigzag do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Zig grins coloring slighlty "nO i dont. Do you have. a um.. Boyfriend."  
  
Fifi laughs "yeahright. who'd want me. " she joked.  
  
Zig frowns raising his brow "well who wouldnt. I mean your beatufiul. and fun." he said then shut his mouth realizing what he just said and colored even more.  
  
Fifi smiled, "aww Zig your so sweet, thank you so much" she patted his knee. "what do you say we go get something to drink then head out for a walk, hmm?"  
  
ZIg shrugs "i guess i could " his composure was coming back to him. "Lets go then" he smiled standing up as she did and headed out.  
  
Jester ran into twitch then grabbed him "hide me "she laughed.  
  
Twitch looked around "jester what are you... Oh hey brooklyn" he grinned as she soon appeard. "hows it goin."  
  
"move twitch . I have a Jester head i have to add to my wall"   
  
Twitch laughed. Now ladies whats goin on" he said moving with JEster as she turned him around in a circle  
  
trying to keep brookyn from getting in her as she circled them.  
  
"She called me a bad thing"   
  
Jester laughS "oh but you called me one backa nd threatened me first"  
  
"no i'm only doin this for your own good"  
  
"my own good. Since when is killing someone suppose to be good for thier own good."  
  
Twitch laughed. "hey i know. how bout i step aside and let you guys work it out."  
  
Jester tigthened her grip on him "no twitch you cant leave me now"  
  
HE laughed. "Ok ok.. setttle down girls"   
  
Brooklyn smirks "you cant hide from him forever"  
  
Just then barfbag was walking by.  
  
"thanks twitch see ya round"she said and ran quickly over to barfbag brooklyn hot on her heels.  
  
Twitch smirked shaking his head and heading off to the tent.  
  
barf grinned "hey girls. whatsup?"  
  
Brooklyn grins "Oh nothing same old same old just tyring to get your girlfriend"  
  
Jester grinned "how bout we do this another day. I'm outta breath"  
  
Brooklyn nods "arlight. i suppose we can do that. Till tomorrow then "she smiled.  
  
Jester grinned catching her breath "So whats up baaaaaaaaaaaaabay." she grinned.  
  
Barf shook his head "well apparantly not as much as you. I was heading to find you but you found me so im good." he said kissing her.  
  
"ewww.. cooties. IM outta here"brooklyn laughed heading back to the tent.  
  
Bargbag laughed. "So what was that all about?"  
  
"eh nothing." she shrugged "she just said if i intereferred in zig and fifi's relationship that shed cut me in two"  
  
He laughed "well i see that sound reasonable"  
  
"aww im hurt. Your such a butthead" jester feined a hurt look.  
  
"ya well your a dorkbutt" he smirked.  
  
"fartface" she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Loser"  
  
"ho bag"  
  
"whore"  
  
"Penis breath" she smirked.  
  
"crackwhore" he grinns.  
  
"stupid"  
  
"dummy"  
  
"I hate you" she said crossing her arms and snubbing him.  
  
"thats ok it doesnt matter, we're over." he replied crossing his arms and snubbing her back  
  
"fine, if thats what you want"  
  
"yes it is."  
  
"fine"  
  
They walked in silence for a while smirking.  
  
"So. Jester wanna make up"  
  
she grinned and looked up at him "oh yeah definatly."she grinned  
  
and jumped on him kissing him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that and stay tuned for the next chapter

I Have BIG surprise for you. Specially if your a fan of a cute little couplewhich i cant give no names to or itll give it away :) see ya soon


	50. OMG

Jester and brooklyn were walking back from diggin, dragging their shovels behind.  
  
"ITs extremely hot today brooky"  
  
Brooklyn nods wiping some sweat off her forhead. "dying of thirst.   
  
Jester nods "mmm i think im gonna take a shower and bath in the water trough thing and not even go see what everons doin on the wreck room."  
  
Brooklyn nods " i think ill join ya"  
  
They were almost to the showers when a beat up little ford four door pulled up.  
  
A boy got out and stood grinning at them. He looked handsome in his streetcloths.  
  
"hi" he finally said.  
  
Both jester and Brooklyns mouths had dropped open. Finally jester turned to look at Brooklyn "well if yournot gonna hug him I will" she said and ran over jumping up into his arms and hugging him. He caught her easily   
  
"Geez runt, did you lose weight" he smirked and set her down looking back up at Brooklyn.  
  
Brooklyn finally found her legs and ran toward him burrying her face in his chest.  
  
" I didnt think id ever see you again. I missed you so much" she said and kissed him.   
  
He grinned "i told you i'd come back"  
  
Brooklyn had tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
Zigzag and Fifi were walking by when fifi noticed this "hey. zig whos that?"  
  
Zig glanced over and his eyes grew huge. "Oh my god. "he ran over "Squid, what are you doin here."  
  
SQuid grins "coming to see my girl like i promised"  
  
Zig grins "god.. its about time."he winked at brooklyn who was smiling and wiping her cheeks off.  
  
Fifi walked up and cleared here throat. "ahem."  
  
Zig turns to face her "oh .. squid i'd like you to meet Fifi. Fifi this is squid."  
  
Brooklyn smiles looping her arm through squids" hes my boyfriend."   
  
fifi laughed "no way, i never woulda guessed"  
  
Jester laughed.  
  
Fifi grins "well its nice to meet you finally. they talk about you all the time."  
  
Squid grins raising his brow "all good things i hope"  
  
Jester luaghs "yeah right.. since when would anyting about you be good" she winked and then hugged him again "god its good to see you. WE missedyou so much"  
  
Brooklyn nods.  
  
zig grins "man come see the guys theyll be glad to see yOU"

Squid grins " i was plannin on it." he said and they all walked ot the wreck room.

* * *

that was short but i hope you liked it.. ok who saw that coming lol ok yes iknow  
  
im done :)


	51. Actually Mr Sir your the only one causin...

Shout outs:  
  
EMZ: hehehe..yeah he is awsome thanks for reviewing : )  
  
Brooklyn: hey hun..i am greatly happy for your extremely long notes.  
it makes me happy to read them and of course jester ahem yeah would not be able to survive with out brooklyn ;) its a horrible thing. come one bosem buddy. thats wierd i dont know exactly how that person thought of that but htats ok anwyays i should go on with the story : )

* * *

"Who's car is that?" the Warden demanded.   
  
"I dont know who, It just got there" Mr. sir said scrambling under her glare.  
  
"Werent you watching."  
  
"I have other things to do i cant babysit 24/7" He complained throwing up his hands. "why dont you get Pendanski to watch it."  
  
"Exscuse me, Did I ask you what you were doin before? Did I ask you if Pendanski saw it? NO! I asked YOU why YOU werent watching. NOW get out there and find out WHo that is!"SHe yelled and Mr. Sir jumped and ran outside to find out hte owner of the car.  
  
"Im surrounded by idiots" The warden said closing her door with a snap.

* * *

Jester couldnt stop looking back at Squid to make sure he was really there. She was so excited he was there, she didnt think she had missed him this much. She felt like she thought brooklyn must be feeling. Jester shook her head, Thats just silly, Hes brooklyns love of the life she must be feeling even more delighted then I am by far she grinned thinkign to herself.   
  
Barf put his arm around Jesters shoulders "I'm happy for them. I'm glad he came back today. I was beginning to think Brooklyn was gonna run away and that wouldnt be good. NOt around here." he smiled. "So how you doin?"  
  
Jester smiled "awsomely great. I still cant beleive he's here. Im happy. and im happy for them too. I was begining to think the same way. But if she was id' have to go after her." she smirked.  
  
Barf laughes " yeah.. "  
  
Squid kissed brooklyn agian for the millionth time. He had missed holding her in his arms and now that he was here again he didnt want to let go. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, brushing her hair back marveling at how beautiful she was.  
  
"mm.. I missed you so much. I finaly got enough money to gether to buy that peice of junk just so i could come see my baby" he smiled tweaking her nose.  
  
"Squid. yer silly" she hugged himtightly again "im so glad. I feel like you are a knight in shining armor come to take me away from this horrible place" she grinned up at him.  
  
Squid laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. Cept i am pretty sure my car is being inspected right now and Iam about to be found out"  
  
Brooklyn tightend her hold on him "no i dont want youto go again ever. IM not letting go"  
  
Squid sighed and ran his hands through her long hair. "I dont want to let you go either but " he sighed. "but we have to." he pulled her to him resting his chin on top of her head. He caught sight of Jester and barf bag and raised his brow. "hey baby what all have I missed while I was gone? Or are they still just friends?"  
  
"what? " she asked confused thenturned in his arms to see where he was looking then smiled. "oh them. Mmm yes shortly after you left. They got together." she sighed again remember what jester had just told her the other day. "I feel bad for her. They havent gotten  
the chance to be together very long. And now hes gonna beleaving soon."  
  
Squid frowned shaking his head. "i hate camp. and yet without it. YOu never meet half the people you wishedyou had when you werent in camp. dont worry hunny im sure he'll do what he can to see her  
just like I try to do what i can just to come see you" he smiled.  
she grinned and hugged him fiercly agiain just to let him know she had no intentions of letting go of him. Squid smiled to himself he couldnt beleive how happy he was. IT helped him get through life at home without doin anything horrible.   
  
FIfi grinned "Everyone seems so happy to see him. ITs so nice. "She smirked rubbing her hands together and looking up at zigzag.   
  
He grinned. "yeah. Too bad you werent around when he was. Hes a good guy ya know. A little ruff around the edges but good none theless. Specially since he got a good woman to be with him and   
make sure he stays on hisbest behavior. "he said winking at her.   
  
She laughed. "mmm.. Well I think you need a good woman to keep you on your best behaviors your a littel devil."  
  
he laughed at this. "oh really.. mm.. well where am i suppose to find a good woman aroundhere. " he teased.  
  
"oh your such a butthead." she smacked his arm playfully. He moved away and grinned at her again  
  
Mr. Sir walked in and surveyed the crowed his eyes falling on the intruder. He walked over clamping his hand on Squid's shoulder and turning him around. "So you are the one causing all the problems around here." the room got quiet everyones smiled wiped from their  
fact.  
  
jester walked over. "actually Mr. Sir, Squidly here, is not causeing problems, theonly presence here that is causeing problems would be you, sir. Mr.SIr. " she nodded looking up athim.  
  
Mr. sir let go of Squid and grabbed Jester by her shirt collar and getting down into her face glaring at her  
  
"what did you say to me?"  
  
Jester stared back at him " I said that your the only disturbance here so why dont you go back to chewing yer little heart out and let us go back to having fun. We did our duty for you all day. now let us relax and have fun with an old friend."  
  
Mr. Sir shook her. "I outta shoot you, your just lucky the Warden dont want no lawsuits against us. Thats ok I think we should just go have a talk with her right now. "he said forgetting about what he was suppose to bedoin in the first place.  
  
Brooklyn gasped "no let her go. "  
  
"You guys get to bed now. Rec room is closed for the night. This is a correctional camp not a Fun House." he called as he stormed out still holding onto jester dragging her with him.  
  
"We'll see how smart you are when talking to the warden "he growled at her and shook her again.

* * *

Well heres another one. I hope you guy enjoy it : ) 


	52. I think he needs to get laid

SHOUTOUTS  
  
Cavechick: lol your crazy. thank you for your note. and im glad you liked my story.sorry. im slow at puttuing up new things lately. i know i know.. what better things have ig to to do .. well nothing really cept.. work ;(. anwyasy heres a new one:)enjoy.  
  
Skyler: hehehe.. thank you so much. im glad you enjoyed it also. it a good thing obviously my next one is gonna be with the warden. i have been thinking of good thing for this scene and i havent come up with anything origonal unfortunatly but hoping it doesnt dissappoint you. so here goes :)  
  
Brooklyn: lol hun yer crazy but its ok :) lol. i sitll luv you and i liked  
yer mega long.. note heheh . yaknow it.

* * *

Mr. Sir dragged her into The wardens room.   
  
"What happened." she demanded.  
  
Mr. sir shook jester then let go of her. "this little smart alec thinks shes pretty smart backtawkin and all. tell the warden whatyou did." he demanded andjester was about to open her mouth when mr. sir continued right away. _shesh what an attention demander. Why ask me to say anthing if he just cant stop from sayin his own story first_ she thought to her self.  
  
"see I went in there just like you says to do. FOudn out that its that Squid kid that is here. And then she starts walking up and just calling me names saying I'm the disturbance' not squid. See everyone else is afraid of me. They all shut up and listen when im around. See disaplin is a what they need. But this little shit. She hastn had much disapline i guess. but after today she'll learn not to mess with me." He finished eyeing her his lip curled.   
  
Jester made a face at him. The warden listened to this and tehn looked at Jester. "jester would you go in my cabinet over there and get me my nail polish"   
  
Jester frowns "what I'm your servant now" she said and walked over.   
  
"See see what i tol' ya. NO respect. No respect at all" Mr. sir complained. "alls we got to do is a little punishment" he said smackign his hands together.   
  
The warden just nodded still not saying anything. Jester walked over. "here ya go. missus. now is there anathing else i can do for ya. Draw you a bath. Dust yer house. Maybe do the laundry" she said in an accent as if she were a servant.   
  
The warden narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me. You think your funny dontyou. Well you know what miss Jester." she picked up her pink nail polish "see this is my favorite. I made it myself. The key ingredient.. Is ratler poison. I just love what it does to the color" she said putting it on.   
  
Jester raised her brow. "mm well i see what you mean it is shinyer. anyways thats all great and all but can i leave now. see mrs. sir here oops ma bad i mean... Mr sir. here has a problem.and i think he needs to go by him self and deal with it if you know what imean." she leaned over and whispered "i think he needs to get laid. but im sure his hand will suffice for now."  
  
The warden smiled slightly then all of a sudden she scratched her hand across her arm. Surprised, jester fell back in pain gripping her arm.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You need to work on your mouth problem. See this isnt dangerous unless its wet."   
  
Mr. sir started laughing his pansy little laugh. the warden turned on him smacking him in the face making sure to stratch him also. "Shut up was i talking to you." He fell backwards reeling in pain.   
  
"well ya didnt have to do that."  
  
The warden ignored him "now yougo back. You'll be the example for the rest of them if they want to play around. Thats what'll happen."  
  
Jesters had her teeth gritted from the pain she backed up to the door then ran back to her tent. she grapped a rag and got it full of hot water then put it on her arm to draw out any poison. then she layed back on her bed.

* * *

"i wonder how long shes gonna be in there?" brooklyn frowned worried. THey were still in the rec room, having not listened to Mr. sir.  
  
Squid frowned, also worried. He rubbed her back. "I'm sure she'll beok. Maybe get some shower tokens taken away no biggy."  
  
Barfbag was pacing the floor like a caged lion.   
  
"man barf sit down yer making me dizzy" fifi complained.  
  
barf frowned and sat down. "well she should have been back by now. "  
  
"have faith barf." (haha newsies) zigzag comforted him. 


	53. Dont Lie to me JEster

**Not another Hole Chapter 53**

**ShoutOuts:**

**Xylem: I know, but back when I was writing this story, I was doin it between classes so i didnt have time to do anything. Plus im just a Horrible punctuationist. Sorry if it bothered you. I've had many complaints about it. but I am glad you liked my story. I hope you didnt give up on it because of my errors. Anyways hope to hear from you again.**

**Nosilla: yeah I agree. Jester just has a flappy jaw. But eh, ya gotta love her. **

**Eve-Maiden: Hey I'm glad you like my story, its always nice to hear from new people. Then I know people still read here. : ). **

**anyways. Yeah sorry for the lack in prompt updating, I've been working an awful lot lately and now that I'm not in school i dont have extra free time in study halls to do it. But I try. So heres an update thats long overdue and I hope you Enjoy it. **

**CAveCHIck: gasps you wouldnt dare do that to barfbag.. Its unethical. hugs bbag close to her I wont let you do that to this poor innocent little guy. He he. Heres your update and I appologise in not getting it any sooner. : ).**

* * *

**Jester woke up to someone shaking her.   
"hey babe? Babe, wake up." **

**Jester groaned and rolled over, she had wrapped her arm up and put on a long sleeve shirt before she had gone to sleep. Her eyes focused on Barf bag and saw that Brooklyn was behind him.   
"hey barf. whats up?" she smirked sleepily forgetting what had happend for the moment.**

**Barf bag looked at her concerned. **

**"we were worried bout you Jes. You never came back." Brooklyn said sitting down on the bed next scooting Jesters legs over. "What happened?"**

**Jester looked at them confused for a moment then it dawned on her. "oh. Oh that. Yeah.. mmm.. " she looked around for Squid. " Hey wheres Squid?"**

**"The warden came in bout an hour ago and made him leave. He said he'd be back. So now that thats out of the way you can stop trying to change the subject and tell us what happened."**

**Brooklyn said firmly.**

**"Did they hurt ya? I'll kill 'em if they did." barfbag stated, anger evident in his voice at the slightest thought of someone hurting her. Jester smiled sweetly at him.   
"No barf. They didnt hurt me, in fact, it wasnt as horrible as I thought it would be. I went in there and she asked me to get her nail polish and what would ya know but she punished Mr. Sir instead of me."**

**Brooklyn raised her brow and exchanged a look with Squid then back to jester. "Are you Serious?"**

**JEster just nodded smirking. "yup. I was surprised too, but I guess he drives her nuts sometimes too. She turned to me and told me I should learn to talk to my elders and then said I could go." she said shrugging.**

**Barf looked skeptical. "Then how come you didnt come back to see us?"**

**SHe shrugged. "I was just really tired so.. I wanted to lay down for a bit and I guess I just dozed off."**

**Brooklyn sighed. It seemed beleiveable but for some reason she had a feeling jester was keeping something from them. She shrugged inwardly. But then again maybe she was just looking too much into it. Jester is probably telling the truth. Barf smiled seeming to beleive her fully.**

**"Just as long as they didnt hurt you." he grinned hugging her. "Well it is time to go to bed, can I lay with you tonight?"**

**Jester smiled then frowned, she didnt want him to have the chance to see her in pain incase her arm was hit or she layed on it. So she sighed and shook her head. "NO maybe tomorrow night. I just im not feeling well and I think it would be best if I stayed away from everyone for a little bit. Dont want to make anyone else sick."**

**Brooklyn frowned, something was definatly up. **

**"Baby, its ok. I dont mind. I'm your boyfriend, I want to be there for you when your sick." He said carressing her cheek.**

**Jester smiled slightly "I know, but I really just think I should stay away for a little bit. PLease just listen to me for once."**

**Barf bag frowned and pulled his hand away. Thinking she was acting like this because she was mad at him. He ran through his head trying to think of something he might have done to upset her, but was drawing a blank. He sighed and stood up. "Well alright then. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He turned around not even kissing her goodnight and walked to his cot and layed down, burrying his head in his pillow.**

**Jester bit her lip. She didnt mean for him to get hurt. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "He hates me now."**

**Brooklyn shook her head. "no he doesnt. He loves you." she patted her hands and then looked up at her again. "Jester, what really happened?"**

**Jester frowns looking up sharply "what do you mean? I told you what happened. Dont you beleive me?"**

**"No, I dont. But if you dont want to tell me, then I wont pry. But You will tell me sooner or later." she smiled slightly " Your my best friend if I had beleived you then i would have to question my role in being your best friend cause then I would be a bad friend. Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."**

**JEster nods. "arlight, GOod night brooky." Brooklyn smiles slightly and heads to her cot to go to bed. Jester scooted back down her head full of thoughts. She should have known better then to lie to brooklyn, but she just didnt want them to know how stupid she was. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	54. What happened to Jester

Jester walked over to barf bag "hey, sorry bout last night. I dont want you to be mad at me."

Barf looked up at her and shook his head. "i'm not mad. I just.. thought you were mad at me."

"No way. Yer to good" she laughed. "I'll see you later" she leaned up kissing him. He smiled and nodded going over to dig also.

Jester sighed leaning up against the wall of her hole silently cursing the sun. She wiped some sweat off her forhead. "Man its hot today." she said to herself. It had taken her a while to dig because her arm was hurting her badly. She closed her eyes a little. After a little while she unzipped her jumpsuit half-way,wrapping the sleeves around her waist so she could cool down some. She started digging not noticing her make-shift bandage falling to the ground.

"Hey Jester. Your not done yet. Whats with the pokeyness?" Brookelynn teased her standing above her over the hole.

Jester was breathing heavily. "Just lost track of time is all." she said between breaths. "Not much more to do."

Barf Bag walked over. "Here let me finish it. You go ahead and rest. Jester didnt really want to but she was so tired. She smiled thankfully and let him help her out of her hole. She hugged him kissing him.

"Thank you." she smiled and sat down watching him dig the last foot.

"You sure your okay?" brooklyn prodded. Jester nodded. Brooklyn sighed, she didnt understand why Jester was keeping something from her. Finally Barf crawled out of the whole.

"All done, hun" he grinned and helped her stand up.

"Thank you so much Lewy. I owe ya one" she grinned as they walked back. Jester shook her head feeling a little dizzy but figured it must be from the heat. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and she heard Brookelynn and Barfbag calling her name; their voices sounded so far away then she couldnt hear anything.

"Oh my god. Jamesy wake up. wake up." Brooklyn frowned. Barfbag gave brookelyn a helpless look.

"Go get Mr. Sir, or someone. She probably dehydrated." he had noticed that she tended to leave her water for after digging and only took some sips while she dug. "come on Jamie, wake up." he poured some water on her face but she didnt wake up. THats when he noticed the marks on her arms. They were swollen and looked a nasty color. There was sand and dirt in the wounds he tried to rinse it off but didnt want to hurt her. Finally he saw Brookelyn coming with Mr. Sir. They were being followed by the rest of D'Tent. When Mr. Sir got closer, Barf noticed the same marks across his cheeks that were on Jesters arms and he sucked in his breath.

"What are you lookin' at." Mr. Sir growled at him and kneeled down. "Oh great. Get The warden we need an ambulence. Pick her up and bring her to her cot." Mr. sir demanded Barf Bag. Barfbag did so. Cradling to her to him trying to hold back his tears. Brooklyn on the other hand was being comforted by Zig Zag, he could hear her muffled sobs. When they reached the tent he gently set her on her cot brushing away her hair. Soon they could hear sirens and a couple guys from the ambulence came in with a stretcher putting her on it and taking her into the ambulence driving away. Barfbag sat watching, wanting to go with but knowing he couldnt. He looked over to watch Brooklynn chase the ambulence for a little bit before Zig finally caught up to her.

"What happened to her?" Barfbag asked Mr. Sir who was still standing there.

"How should I know."

"She has marks on her arms. Like you have on your face." He stood up coming face to face with Mr. Sir.

"Why dont you ask the Warden." He growled and stormed out complaining about kids and their smart mouths.


	55. Bye Barf

The Next Day

The guys were coming back from digging. They were all going over what might have happened to Jester when Mr. Pendanski walked over to them. Brookelyn and Barfbag ran over to him.

"Hows Jester do we know yet?" they both said in unison.

"No, We havent gotten word yet. We wont find out until tomorrow." Mr. Pendanski said then looked at Barfbag. "Lewis, Why dont you go take a shower and come see Mr. Sir. He has something to tell you." He smiled at Barfbag and walked off.

"Wonder whats going on." brooklyn turned looking up at Barf. Barf had a look of puzzlement on his face also.

"I dont know but I guess I better hurry and find out." he said. Brooklyn nodded left him to go get cleaned up.

Barf bag walked into Mr. SIrs office. There was a girl there in a black dress suit.

"You must be Lewis. Well why dont you take a seat. We have some good news for you." She smiled. Mr. Sir gave her a look that told her it was his office so he was the one in charge.

"Yes Lewis have a seat." mr. Sir said after she did. Barfbag took a seat frowning. "Ms. Sketter is here to take you home. Your time is up so I hope you've learned your lesson. Wouldnt want to see you here again." he finished making it sound as if he was a good guy. Barf bag scoffed in his head at that and then looked up at Ms. Sketter. She smiled at him.

"Now go pack your things and say goodbye because we'll be leaving here in 15 minutes." She dismissed him making Mr. Sir mad again.

Barf bag walked out the door. He didnt want to leave. Jesters not even here to say goodbye. He couldnt leave yet. He was met by brooklyn in the tent. "What is it Barf. Whats wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm Leaving in 15 minutes. Jamie's not here. I need to see her. I cant leave without saying goodbye." He said sounding like a robot.

"But you cant leave. Thats not fair. ITs not fair. You have to tell them you cant leave." Brookelyn was getting hysterical. Everything was going downhill. First Squid leaves, then Jesters in the hospital and she still doesnt know if shes even ok, and now Barfbags leaving and Jester wont even get to say goodbye. This just wasnt fair. Did god hate them that much.

"Its no use. My parents wouldnt allow it." He quitely put his things in his suitcase. Just then the guys came into the tent. ZIg and Fifi walked over to them.

"Whats goin on Barf." Zig asked seeing his suitcase.

"I'm leaving."

"You're WHAT!" He threw up his hands. "Its too fast. Too soon."

Fifi jumped back so not to get accidently hit by Zig Zag. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"15 minutes. wait no make that 10." He finished packing and turned to them. "I just got back and now im leaving again. I guess, I'll see you guys again sometime." he turned to Brookelyn. "Tell Jester I'm sorry. Tell her I'll try to write and hopefully visit. Alright?"

Brooklyn nods, Breaking down into tears for the millionth time this month. "I will. We'll miss you Lewis." She knew Jester would be heart-broken.

After Barfbag said bye to the guys, Ms. Sketter came in and led him to her car. Everyone watched the car drive away, wishing that this didnt have to keep happening.


End file.
